


Помешательство

by timmy_failure



Series: Повадки [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cat tendencies, F/M, Romance, bug tendencies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это должно было случиться один-единственный раз, но Маринетт и её волшебные руки манили его снова и снова, и ему всегда было мало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362856) by [KryallaOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryallaOrchid/pseuds/KryallaOrchid). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4074048).

Это должно было случиться один-единственный раз. 

Неотрывно следуя за ним по парижским крышам, его гнало отчаяние. Жгучая жажда, на которую нельзя, невозможно было не обращать внимания. Грудь сдавило, выбив и без того прерывистое дыхание, когда улицы пошли до боли знакомые. 

Если бы не дождь, в воздухе витал бы запах свежеиспечённого хлеба и дразнил нюх. Если бы не тучи, грузные и тёмные, звёзды взяли бы его за руку и указали путь. 

Сегодня у него не было ни света звёзд, ни аромата выпечки. Только жар, сырость и Маринетт. 

Это должно было случиться один-единственный раз.

С разбитыми сердцами и потрёпанным самолюбием стояли они в одиночестве в вихре гормонов, разделяя одну на двоих боль невзаимной и невыносимой любви. Где-то в суматохе протянутые пальцы нащупали чужие, и, одинокие и надломленные, вцепились друг в друга, как в спасательный трос. 

Она страдала по тому, кто не догадывался о её существовании, и какое же жалкое существование влачил её принц; как только мог кто-то _не_ слепнуть от её великолепия? 

Он же любил ту, кто не могла полюбить его в ответ, и прятал свою боль за улыбками и флиртом. 

Два сердца, таких разных в своём смятении и всё же таких похожих, искали утешения под покровом ночи. 

Облачённая в бело-розовую пижаму, она сидела в своём храме розового в горошек. На коленях у неё лежал дневник, а рядом стоял поднос: две кружки, термос, пара макарон и брусок сыра. На кресле, явно приглашая, ждало полотенце. В комнате царила полутьма, которую разгоняла единственная настольная лампа. 

Он отпер её окно и вошёл без стука. 

— Привет, принцесса. Скучала? 

Заложив страницу ручкой, она закрыла дневник. 

— Смотрите-ка, кот явился. 

Он взял с кресла полотенце и принялся вытираться. 

— А ты волновалась? 

Даже если и волновалась, она бы ни за что не призналась.

— Мне не улыбалось пить столько горячего шоколада в одиночку. 

Порадовавшись про себя непромокаемому костюму, Кот Нуар устроился на кушетке рядом с ней и ухмыльнулся. Её глаза широко распахнулись, и она вскинула руки. 

— Не вздумай!..

Кот Нуар встряхнул волосами, окатив и свою принцессу, и всё вокруг мелкими каплями. 

— Ты же кот! — укорила она. Её смех убаюкивал. — Не собака. 

Он навис над ней, обрамив руками стройное тело с обоих боков. 

— Но ты же в любом случае будешь мне рада, правда, принцесса моя?

Пальцы упёрлись ему в грудь и несильно пихнули. 

— Возможно.

Не смутившись, он взял себе макарон и, отщипывая по кусочку, подождал, пока она разольёт содержимое термоса по чашкам. 

— Ты их сама пекла? 

Тихий вздох пошёл рябью по горячему шоколаду, когда она поднесла ко рту кружку. 

— Да.   
— Они изумительные, принцесса. Восхитительные, как сама кондитер.

Румянец расцвёл на её щеках. 

— А ты само кокетство.

Он усмехнулся. 

— Замурчательно. 

Маринетт смутилась, отставила кружку на поднос и сменила тему. 

— Я сомневалась, что ты вообще придёшь в такой дождь. В Ледиблоге писали, что нападение аж пару часов назад было.   
— Кто перед тобой устоит? — промурлыкал он. Неверный ход: её взгляд мигом потускнел. — Ледиблог ведёт твоя подруга, да? 

Маринетт кивнула. 

— Алия.  
— И что Алия думает о наших встречах исподтишка? 

Румянец стал ярче, и посмотреть ему в глаза Маринетт не смогла. 

— Она не знает.   
— Ты меня стыдишься? — спросил он, не отвлекаясь от своего макарона. Её хвостики качнулись туда-сюда:   
— Я не хочу делиться. Если будет знать она, узнают все, а я… мне нравится, когда ты приходишь.   
— И мне нравится, — улыбнулся он. 

Румянец залил её шею, и Маринетт поперхнулась словами.

— Я принесла сыр твоему… э-э…  
— Квами, — подсказал Кот Нуар и кивнул на брусок. — Спасибо.   
— Так что когда время закончится, тебе не придётся бежать домой самим собой в ливень. 

В прошлый раз, когда она была настолько соблазнительной, что даже мысли уйти не возникло, он затянул до последнего. Превращение сошло на нет прямо там, на террасе, и его благородная дева зажмурилась, чтобы он не выдал себя. Пока он путано объяснялся, Плагг заныл об отсутствии съестного, но его быстро удалось задобрить сырным хлебом. Адриана потрясло, с каким тактом его одноклассница приняла его тайну. 

Он пригрелся в тепле её великодушного сердца.

— Но так, моя принцесса, ты увидишь мою истинную красоту, пока он будет отдыхать. Ты и без того лишишься чувств. 

Она состроила ему рожу. 

— Размечтался. И потом. — Она вытащила из-под подушек полоску ткани. — Я… ну.  
— Повязка на глаза. — Улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, и он подмигнул: — Даже не сомневаюсь, что мы бы нашли ей не одно применение. 

Она подняла ногу и ткнула его пальцами под рёбра.

— Перестань, Кот.

Он поймал её лодыжку, и пальцы скользнули вверх, обхватили голень. Зелёные глаза заглянули в голубые, и его потянуло к ней без приглашения. 

Это должно было случиться один-единственный раз. Но он возвращался снова и снова, и снова. Устоять перед ней было невозможно.

Маринетт откинулась на кушетке, и он упал в её объятия. Устроившись между её коленей, он искал у неё тепла, утешения и понимания. 

— Так можно? 

Пальцы погладили шею, пробежались по волосам на затылке, успокаивая. 

— Да. 

Его леди, пусть снисходительная и в то же время стойкая, исчезала вскоре после победы над акумой, убегала обратно в свою жизнь, такую ей важную. Она была Ледибаг по обязанности. Он был Котом Нуаром ради свободы. Она была сама деловитость и никакого веселья, одна сплошная решимость. Если бы он мог стать Котом Нуаром навсегда, он бы бросил всё и не пожалел ни на миг. 

Она нуждалась в нём, может, даже любила, но не так, как любил её он. Она не знала и не понимала. Не как Маринетт. 

Маринетт. Прелестная. Обворожительная. Бойкая на язык, о чём он не знал раньше и чему безгранично радовался теперь; эту свою сторону она не показывала Адриану, что расстраивало его безмерно. И добрая. Добрая настолько, что впустила к себе промокшего бродячего кота ненастной ночью. 

Плагг пробовал объяснить, в чём дело. Что за жажда. Нужда. Что за пламя горело под кожей каждый раз, когда он был Котом Нуаром, не похожее ни на что из того, что испытывал Адриан. Чем чаще он превращался и чем дольше оставался в маске, тем сильнее становилась жажда, и даже после победы он оставался на взводе.

— Она знает? 

Он коснулся пальцами её ключицы. 

— Она бы не поняла.   
— Может, поняла бы, если бы ты ей рассказал. Она могла бы делать для тебя то же самое. И я бы тебе была не нужна.

Он застыл, затем приподнялся на локтях, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. 

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я приходил снова? 

Её лицо исказилось, но догадаться, о чём она думает, было невозможно. 

— Нет. Просто мне кажется, что Ледибаг сможет дать то, что тебе нужно, если ты попросишь.

Он не просто так никогда не просил свою леди. Она бы оказала ему любезность, конечно же, но только из чувства долга. Она бы закатила глаза, фыркнула и сострила на лету, и его сердце бы раскололось в щепки от её прямоты. Маринетт подобных чувств в нём не будила. 

— Миледи не угостит меня горячим шоколадом и макаронами. Миледи не станет ждать в дождь, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли я. При встрече со мной лицо миледи не озарит улыбка. Твоё — озарит. Она не может дать мне того, что мне нужно, Маринетт. Мне, принцесса моя, нужна ты. Принцесса сияет куда ярче, чем любая леди. 

Его признание, кажется, её потрясло. 

— Кот…

Он отвёл взгляд. 

— Увы мне, я лишь ничтожный рыцарь, и если твой безглазый принц наконец прозрел, я с сожалением…  
— Он — нет. — Ласковые руки коснулись его лица, уговаривая лечь обратно. — Я бы ни на что здесь и сейчас не променяла. 

Но на кого-то — вполне. 

Приложив ухо к её груди, он прикрыл глаза. Её гулкое сердцебиение зачастило, и он отозвался мурлыканьем. Ловкие пальцы погладили его спину и зарылись в волосы, почёсывая. Он наконец позволил себе расслабиться, и туго свёрнутую пружину в груди отпустило. Он вскинул голову, и жгучая боль под ложечкой поутихла, когда пальцы Маринетт скользнули по его челюсти, чтобы почесать под подбородком. 

Он мяукнул и потёрся о неё лицом, улыбаясь, даже когда она заёрзала. Она не потешалась над ним, когда кот требовал своего. Не ругалась, если он скрёб когтями или лез целоваться по-кошачьи. Не жаловалась, когда он мурлыкал. Казалось, что его мяуканье нравится ей не меньше, чем ему самому. 

Это должно было случиться один-единственный раз, в застывший во времени миг, когда тоску и страстное желание смыло коротким мгновением близости. Но один раз превратился в несколько и перешёл во много, и он больше не мог без неё. 

Маринетт была даром небес. 

Её руки были пороком. 

И того, и того ему было мало. 

Её принц был бы невозможным счастливчиком, если бы только взялся за ум и разглядел наконец чудо во плоти, которым была Маринетт. Мурлыча, Кот Нуар приподнял голову ровно настолько, чтобы вжаться ухом в её ладонь. Глаза сами по себе медленно закрылись. Маринетт так же медленно моргнула в ответ. 

Он подался ей навстречу и прижался лбом к её лбу. Урчание стало утробнее, когда он потёрся о её гладкую щёку. Уголок его губ мазнул по краю её рта. 

Маринетт сдавленно ахнула и Кот Нуар оцепенел, когда между ними пробежал разряд электричества.

У них были границы. Преграды и последствия, и молчаливые договорённости. Пусть то, что они разделяли, оставалось интимным, но оно никогда не было сексуальным. Он отстранялся там, где мог причинить ей неудобство. У них установилось доверие и уважение, он не брал больше, чем она согласна была предложить. Не переходил за прочерченную ею грань. Делал каждый шаг с её дозволения и подтверждения. 

Всё это делалось для кота, не для мальчика. Для кота, которому нужны были почёсывания, прикосновения и заверения, не для мальчика, который жаждал любви и нежности. Это делалось для Плагга и его дурацкой одержимости, которая каким-то образом просочилась в голову Адриана вместе с превращениями и вылилась в навязчивое желание быть поглаженным. 

Это было не для мальчика, изголодавшегося и одинокого в холодном и дождливом мире. Это было не для девочки с волшебными руками и чарующей улыбкой. Девочки с золотым сердцем, которая жила в комнате в розовый горошек. Той, которая сияла, как солнце. Той, которая взяла в ладони его лицо и прижалась губами к его губам. 

Голова опустела на выдохе и вскипела мыслями на вдохе. 

До этого он вплывал в её объятия, тянулся к прохладе, которая прогоняла мглу жажды прикосновений. Сейчас он расплавился в её зное, в жидком огне на губах, в обещании куда большего. Она приоткрыла рот, и ощущения закоротило от вихря вкусов. Горячий шоколад и мёд, карамель и сливки. Острое и пряное, как она сама. 

Пальцы зарылись в волосы, царапнули затылок. Пальцы ног проехались по сгибу колена. В несуществующем между ними пространстве разгорелось всепожирающее пламя, и он провалился во вселенную, где было только лучшее от двух миров. Её руки несли порок, гладя его уши, цепляясь за его плечи. Они несли порок, прочёсывая его волосы и спускаясь к пояснице. 

В груди низко зарокотало, когда он притянул её к себе и заскулила уже она. Звук отдался в ушах, в сознании, и он разрывался между желанием услышать это ещё раз и узнать, как ещё она может вздыхать и ахать. 

Она прошептала его имя ему в губы, и руки бережно оттолкнули его. Она пьянила. Она позволила ему красть мимолётные поцелуи, даже пока он отстранялся. 

— Кот. 

Он потёрся носом и замычал. 

— У тебя кольцо пищит, — прошептала она. 

Вместо коснуться её губами, он прикрыл глаза и прижался к её лицу щекой. 

— Мне всё равно. 

Её дыхание обожгло шею. 

— Кот…  
— У тебя есть сыр и повязка. 

Она отвернула лицо, и он уткнулся ей в шею.

— От этого ни тебе, ни мне проку не будет сейчас. — Её руки, поощряя, притянули его назад, куда ей хотелось. — Дождь закончился. 

Ему было всё равно. 

— Закончился, значит.   
— Тебе пора. 

По спине пробежал холодок. Открывать глаза и видеть сожаление в её взгляде не хотелось. 

— Как пожелаешь. 

Как он мог встретиться с ней завтра? Как должен был делать вид, что не подозревает о её вздохах и её руках? Как мог не замечать её пьянящего присутствия прямо за спиной теперь, когда распробовал её поцелуи? Как ему существовать без них? Ему едва удавалось вести себя как обычно, когда у них были только поглаживания, но как прикажете ему выживать теперь? 

Она прошлась пальцами за его ушами, одарив очередным почёсыванием. 

— Увидимся завтра? 

Кот Нуар распахнул глаза. С припухшими губами, растрёпанными волосами, в задравшейся и съехавшей набок футболке она выглядела непотребно, распалённая и… неуверенная. 

Он не смог отвести взгляд, когда она закусила нижнюю губу и спросила ещё раз: 

— Мы же увидимся завтра? 

По его лицу расползлась коварнейшая из ухмылок, и он украл у неё долгий поцелуй напоследок. 

— Как пожелаешь, моя принцесса.


	2. Chapter 2

Жизнь Адрианом проходила словно на дне океана. Ни проблеска солнечного света, только тяжёлое давление темноты. Обязательства оттягивали плечи, долг подтачивал самолюбие, жажда одобрения выбивала из лёгких воздух. Он не мог дышать, шевелиться, быть собой, переиначенный в образцового сына. 

На людях каждый его шаг подвергался критике. Стой прямо, улыбайся, но не слишком широко, будь вежлив, держись достойно. Соответствуй роли. Будь примерным. Представляй компанию. Не опозорь имя семьи. Не подведи отца. 

Дома каждое его действие оставалось без внимания. Его изгоняли в собственную комнату, где, забытый и незамеченный, он существовал до тех пор, пока его не отряхивали от пыли, чтобы выставить напоказ, когда нужно. Как куклу. 

Он был марионеткой. Он это понимал, но ничего сделать не мог. Никаких родственников, никаких денег помимо карманных, а своей долей наследства он сможет распоряжаться только когда исполнится восемнадцать.

Не то чтобы он хотел сбежать. Жилось ему вовсе не плохо. Он любил отца, а отец, где-то под всей этой кажущейся строгостью, любил его тоже. Отец просто… слишком старательно опекал его. Старался обеспечить его насущные интересы. Чересчур заботливый и отстранённый — два качества, которые не слишком хорошо уживались между собой. 

Проблеск света в темноте принёс Плагга. Озорного и чуждого миру, свободолюбивого и ненасытного, когда дело касалось сыра. С Плаггом пришло кольцо. Возможность. Выбор. Судьба. 

Теперь он _мог_ сбежать. Мог нестись по крышам Парижа и гордиться собой. Защищать невинных. Уходить от требовательного взгляда отца. Общаться с людьми, а не быть частью декораций. 

Плагг привёл его к Ледибаг, и Адриана сразило наповал. Ледибаг была неотразимой, грациозной и невероятно умной; сердце Адриана ныло, тоскуя. Немало времени ушло на то, чтобы выстроить доверие между ними, чтобы научиться работать как единое оружие в бою, но они всё же нашли естественный ритм своей работы. 

Ледибаг была потрясающей. 

Сначала было непросто. Адриан не знал, как геройствовать, и не знал, как взаимодействовать с тем, кто не говорил ему, что делать, а спрашивал. Каждый раз, когда он открывал рот, с языка скатывались только заигрывания и каламбуры на кошачью тему. 

Адриан считал, что в основном это дело лап Плагга. Выяснилось, что если выдать тому достаточно сыра, то он куда охотнее делился историями о былом. О том, как он тысячелетиями поддерживал Котов Нуаров, работавших рядом с Ледибаг. Как превращение собирало знания предыдущих Котов и вело тело молодого героя, подчиняя его действиям, которых требовал мозг. Личные способности Адриана прибавляли к выборке фехтование, а поскольку фехтование давалось ему лучше всего, на него он чаще всего и опирался. Но когда дело касалось паркура, он всецело доверялся Плаггу. 

Иногда газы, которые Плагг пускал от переедания, стоили рассказанного. 

Котом Нуаром Адриан мог делать то, что ему и не снилось. Прыгать. Перемахивать. Сражаться. Падать. Флиртовать. 

О, как он флиртовал, и как изящно она давала ему отпор; они побеждали очередного одержимого и пропадали обратно каждый в свою жизнь до следующего раза. Что бы он ни делал, Адриан никак не мог уговорить Ледибаг остаться. Она была тайной, дразнящим секретом, раскрыть который он и жаждал, и страшился. 

Он не представлял, что будет делать, если она когда-нибудь ответит ему взаимностью. Пусть она неявно флиртовала с ним в своей манере и он пузырился счастьем каждый раз, но очевидно было, что она тщательно следит за собой. Иногда он радовался этому, потому что так их отношения оставались неизменными. 

Он нуждался в ней, она — в нём. Вместе они были двумя половинками целого, но между ними лежала пропасть, которую он не мог преодолеть. Пока он протягивал руку со своей стороны обрыва, её рука всегда оставалась плотно прижатой к боку. 

Ледибаг принесла ему Маринетт, прося её защитить. Когда первое ошеломление схлынуло, Адриан заметил, какой находчивой и храброй Маринетт оказалась, и его одноклассница засияла в новом свете. 

Если Ледибаг скрывала свои чувства, то Маринетт была открытой книгой. Когда она улыбалась, всё её тело вторило. Когда она смеялась, казалось, сами небеса заливались трелью. Когда она грустила, казалось, те же небеса разверзались, грозя утопить всё. Когда она дурачилась, она отрывалась на полную.

О том, что ему нужны почёсывания, Адриан узнал случайно. 

Всё началось пару месяцев назад, и жажда нарастала медленно. Кожа зудела с каждым днём всё сильнее. Как бы он ни чесался, зуд никуда не девался. Адриан перепробовал всё, что смог придумать: чесалки для спины, стены, принимал горячий и холодный душ, обливался лосьонами. Он подумывал попросить отца отвезти его к врачу. У него была аллергия на перья, может, теперь ещё какая-нибудь прибавилась. Но отец уехал, и Натали не могла с ним связаться. 

Превратиться в Кота Нуара и попробовать сбежать от зуда было одной из более безумных его затей. 

Что-то дёрнуло его, поманило или потащило по парижским крышам, какая, в сущности, разница. Отчаяние вело его, пока он искал свою леди. Она же была где-то. Она наверняка знала, что делать. Она могла помочь.

Зуд перешёл в исступление, вцепился в кожу, вгрызся в плоть. Он подумал ещё, что, может, это Плагг шутки ради всыпал чесоточного порошка ему под костюм, но квами только отмахнулся от него какой-то чепухой про «кошачье естество». 

Господи, почему это никак не прекращалось? Жгло между лопаток, вдоль позвоночника, под волосами, за ушами. Что это такое вообще? Блохи? Вши? Ещё какая кара? 

Он сам не заметил, как свалился с крыши на террасу и попытался почесаться о перила. Так Маринетт его и застала — извивающимся, как ошпаренный кот, трущим спину о перила в надежде добраться до зуда, который сидел слишком глубоко, чтобы достать. 

Её тихий голос, неуверенный и сбитый с толку, окликнул его. Её прохладные пальцы коснулись истерзанной кожи, стирая раздражение. С облегчением открылась другая, ещё неизведанная его сторона: он потёрся о её руку, прижался к ладони, лицом, грудью, подбородком, и в итоге оказался у неё на коленях. 

Мурлыканье стало сюрпризом для них обоих. Низкий рокот откуда-то из самой груди выдернул его из пост-почесального тумана, и он уставился на Маринетт. 

Та прикрыла ладонью рот и хихикнула, назвав его глупым котиком, и продолжила гладить. 

Она была единственной, кто знал. Единственной, кто мог помочь, когда жажда становилась нестерпимой. 

Насколько поцелуй был случайностью, сожалеть об этом не получалось. Она поцеловала его, и даже спустя день вкус её губ не забылся. 

Адриан вздохнул и уставился в книгу, ничего не видя. Он сидел на четырёхместной скамейке, дожидаясь своего шофёра и не желая вылезать под моросящий дождь. Он скосил взгляд на Маринетт, которая сидела чуть поодаль, уткнувшись в планшет. Он хотел поговорить с ней как Адриан, но каждый раз, когда он пытался, что-то шло не так. 

Этим утром они столкнулись на ступеньках у входа в школу. Она опаздывала, он не смотрел, куда идёт, и они рухнули, спутавшись конечностями. Побагровев, она пробормотала сбивчивое извинение и исчезла внутри здания быстрее, чем он успел ответить. Остолбенелый, он только и смог, что смотреть ей вслед. 

В течение уроков она на него так и не посмотрела, даже после того, как он спросил, не ушиблась ли она. Потом на него напала Хлоя, когда он собрался пригласить Маринетт на ланч в компании. В спортзале он встал рядом, невзначай заговорив о фехтовании, и она рванула прочь из помещения. 

Её зажигательная речь на выборах представителя класса показала и ему, и остальным, какой уверенной и решительной Маринетт была на самом деле, какой доброй. Одноклассники заботили её больше, чем собственное благополучие. С каждым нападением (и почему их столько много было?) Маринетт первая бросалась выводить людей. Она была храброй — так почему же Адриан пугал её до потери речи? 

Впервые узнав про её влюблённость, он стал выискивать её зазнобу в надежде подтолкнуть бестолкового дурня в нужном направлении, но даже спустя месяцы наблюдений он не смог определить, кто же это. Она не выглядела влюблённой, когда общалась с другими, и ни с кем не флиртовала. 

Он не мог пригласить её на свидание с самим собой, зная, что её сердце занято другим. Это было нечестно по отношению к ним обоим.

Погрязнув в своих мыслях, он невольно развесил уши. 

— Маринетт, зачем ты смотришь игрушки для котов?

Адриан скосил взгляд — через плечо Маринетт смотрела Алия. 

— М-м. Да вот, ко мне наведывается один бродяжка. Залез ко мне в окно, чтобы пересидеть дождь. 

Алия плюхнулась рядом и склонилась, чтобы рассмотреть что-то на её планшете. 

— Да ладно? Собираешься подобрать его? Не думаю, что твоя мама позволит.   
— А мы ей не скажем, — сказала Маринетт и постучала себя пальцем по носу. — И потом, он, по-моему, не ищет дом. Он просто… любит, чтобы его гладили.   
— Какой кот не любит?   
— Он уже приходил пару раз.   
— То есть, ты придумываешь, как развлечь его, когда он приходит? 

Маринетт рассмеялась. 

— Можно и так сказать.

Адриан вскинул брови и изо всех сил постарался сделать вид, что увлечён книгой куда серьёзнее, чем было на деле. 

— Так мило! — сказала тем временем Алия. — Ты бы могла такое сама сделать.  
— Не получится, — огорчилась Маринетт. — У него аллергия на перья. 

От этого вскинутые брови сдвинулись на переносице. Неужели его аллергия попала в Ледиблог? Надо будет проверить. 

— А ты сделай с кисточками из ниток вместо перьев.   
— И тогда он устроится в моём вязании, как дома. У нас должны быть правила поведения. 

Алия захихикала. 

— Невоспитанный какой. Мой кузен делает игрушки для кота из смятых бумажек и верёвочки. 

Адриан презрительно шмыгнул носом на такую грубую работу и перевернул страницу, которую не прочёл. 

— О, у тебя есть котик? — спросила Роуз, заметив планшет Маринетт. Она и Джулека остановились и подключились к разговору.   
— Маринетт решила подобрать бродяжку, — сказала Алия, откидываясь на сидении.   
— Ну да, к таким, как ты, только бродяги и липнут, — фыркнула на ходу Хлоя. Сабрина, прижимая к себе зонтик, мелко захихикала и бросилась следом, когда Хлоя щёлкнула пальцами и указала на дождь.  
— Он у меня в спальне обжился. — Маринетт заговорила раздражённо, но к концу фразы её тон смягчился.   
— А какой он? — спросила Джулека.   
— Чёрный. Настоящий уличный.   
— Крутяк.  
— Ой, обожаю чёрных котиков, — выдохнула Роуз.  
— У него такие глазищи, — проворковала Маринетт. Сердце Адриана забилось чаще в ответ. — Ярко-зелёные.   
— У чёрных всегда так, — согласилась Роуз. — Тёмная шерсть очень подчёркивает.   
— Не забудь его кастрировать, главное, — пробормотала Джулека. — Не нужно тебе, чтобы он территорию метил. 

Адриан поперхнулся, возмущённый. Маринетт издала невнятный булькающий звук. 

— Лучше всего котов занимать мышами и игрушками, из которых можно вытащить угощение, — продолжила Роуз. — И котовником. Его купи обязательно. 

Глаза Адриана широко распахнулись, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не повернуть голову и не уставиться в ту сторону. Он наклонился и сделал вид, что ищет что-то в сумке, только чтобы шепнуть: 

— Эй, Плагг, на нас котовник действует? 

Свернувшийся в углу сумки Плагг, похоже, не устрашился. 

— А котовник с сыром? 

Адриан закатил глаза. 

— Проку от тебя.   
— Добудь для меня чуточку. Сможем проверить. 

Ни на мгновение Адриан не поверил, что Плагг не знает, влияет ли на них котовник. 

— А ты уже знаешь, как котики моргают? — спросила Джулека. 

Вот теперь он обязан был глянуть в их сторону, чтобы увидеть реакцию Маринетт. Румянец сказал ему всё, что нужно было знать. В груди тоскливо сжалось. 

— Это так мило, когда они так делают, — сказала Алия и медленно моргнула, глядя на Маринетт.

Хихикая, Маринетт так же медленно моргнула в ответ, затем уложила планшет на колени и обняла подругу. 

— Как его зовут? — спросила Джулека, опираясь локтями о спинку скамьи.   
— Не знаю.   
— Но ему нужно имя, — сказала Алия.   
— Он ко мне ходит только временно, пока не найдёт дом получше. Не нужно мне привязываться. 

Адриан вздрогнул и резко повернул голову. Её голос звучал так… несчастно. 

— Не говори глупостей, — отозвалась Алия. — Ты будешь идеальной хозяйкой. Ты будешь его баловать и чесать ему пузо, он тебя обожать будет! 

Обожать. Интересное слово, выбор которого ему понравился. Как жаль, что Маринетт и двух связать не могла, когда Адриан был рядом, и он пожелал уже в который раз остаться Котом Нуаром навсегда. Ей было комфортно с Котом. Адриан снова скосил взгляд. Даже больше, чем комфортно. 

Хотелось поцеловать её ещё раз. Голова пошла кругом от одной мысли. Было ли это простым увлечением? Подавленной тягой, которая нашла выход под руками Маринетт? Или же чем-то более зрелым, более глубоким?.. 

Но больше всего на свете он хотел знать, чего хочет она. Маринетт сделала первый шаг, но могла ли она об этом жалеть сейчас? Ей наверняка было непросто быть с кем-то так близко всё это время. Может, она просто поддалась минутному порыву. Может, она прогнала его, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Чтобы решить, как отказать ему помягче? 

Только вот она искала игрушки для кота. Может, его присутствие не было нежеланным. Может, его ждали.

Глянув на свою сумку, Адриан принял решение. Он напичкает Плагга сыром так, чтобы превращения хватило на осмысленную беседу с Маринетт. 

Беседу и, возможно, если она захочет, ещё парочку поцелуев. 

— Эй, чувак. — Нино стиснул его плечо, перемахнул через спинку скамейки и хлопнулся рядом с Адрианом. — Ты читаешь или девочек оцениваешь? 

Он закрыл книгу и сунул обратно в сумку. 

— И того, и того по чуть-чуть. 

Нино повернул голову. 

— О чём это они смеются?   
— Маринетт хочет подобрать кота. — А кот хочет быть подобранным. 

Нино хохотнул. 

— Здорово. 

Улыбаясь, Адриан собрался было ответить, но его перебил писк телефона. Потянувшись за ним, он вздохнул. 

— Что, уже? — скис Нино. 

Адриан подобрал с пола сумку и встал, протягивая ему кулак. 

— Долг зовёт. 

Долг. А как же долг относительно Ледибаг? Как же любовь к ней? Сможет ли он отбросить это?

В любом случае, в первую очередь нужно было поговорить с Маринетт. 

Поездка домой прошла в тишине. Адриан смотрел в окно и ничего не видел. Дома он потащился вверх по лестнице к себе, всё ещё оглушённый сомнениями и нерешительностью. 

Натали вошла в фойе внизу ровно в тот момент, когда он ступил на верх лестницы. 

— Ваш отец попросил напомнить вам, что завтра на рассвете фотосессия. 

Адриан остановился. Достал телефон, проверил расписание. 

— У меня ничего нет.   
— Перестановка была утверждена сегодня утром. 

Адриан нахмурился. 

— Он мне не говорил. У меня же уроки.   
— Предполагается, что вы закончите до занятий. 

Он уставился на неё. 

— Предполагается?   
— Он желает, чтобы вы легли пораньше, — безучастно сказала Натали.   
— Конечно. — Разочарованный, он отвернулся. 

И вырвался из дома пару минут спустя. Он был прилежным сыном и поступал, как ему велели, но пока небо только начинало темнеть, он принадлежал Маринетт.


	3. Chapter 3

Маринетт дома не было.

Кот Нуар присел на подоконнике, вертя в пальцах красную гвоздику. Окно было приветливо распахнуто — наверное, она просто отошла на минутку. Или спустилась в пекарню. До сих пор моросило; не могла же она выйти под дождь.

В своей нерешительности он стал осторожнее. Сел на подоконник, опираясь спиной об оконную раму и свесив одну ногу. Можно было написать записку. Оставить гвоздику там, где она точно заметит, и вернуться после патруля. Бесполезно было ждать, не зная наверняка, когда она возвратится.

Так что он соскользнул с окна и подошёл к её столу. Листы бумаги валялись повсюду, многие — с набросками разных предметов одежды; среди них точно должен был лежать хотя бы один чистый. Найдя ничем не изрисованный лист, он занялся поисками ручки.

— И по какому поводу мы докучаем этой бедной девочке?

Кот Нуар вскинул голову от неожиданности. Затем спешно завёл руку за спину и заткнул стебель цветка за пояс, чтобы она не увидела.

Ледибаг висела вниз головой за окном, заглядывая в комнату Маринетт.

— Миледи! — выпалил он и бросился к ней.

Взяв предложенную руку, Ледибаг спустилась ниже, перекувырнулась и встала ногами на подоконник.

— Что-то случилось?  
— Я проходил мимо и просто решил заглянуть.

Ледибаг уперлась рукой в бок.

— Большинство людей не любит, когда в их комнатах роются, пока их нет дома.  
— Я не рылся! — Кот Нуар глупо ткнул в свою записку. — Я собирался…  
— Ясно. — Она побарабанила пальцами по бедру. — Ну давай, шевелись. Ты галантный, конечно, но без присмотра я тебя не оставлю.

Кот Нуар зашарил в поисках ручки.

— Миледи не возражает? — спросил он, выводя извинение перед Маринетт и обещание увидеться с ней позже. Он чувствовал взгляд Ледибаг, но спину ей не подставлял.  
— Маринетт милая, да?  
— Маринетт чудесная, — ответил он, вспоминая, что услышал сегодня днём. — А ты считаешь, что я галантный?

Он почти физически ощутил, как она закатывает глаза.

— Нос только не задирай. Ты считаешь, что Маринетт чудесная?

Он бросил на неё взгляд, оценивая реакцию.

— Бесспорно. Добрая и заботливая, храбрая и печёт лучшее на свете печенье.

Ледибаг улыбнулась.

— Ну, она же живёт над лучшей в Париже пекарней.

Снизу раздались шаги, и Кот Нуар с Ледибаг на пару запаниковали. Если поднималась Маринетт, то, наверное, она бы не сильно возмутилась появлению двух супергероев в своей спальне, но если это не она…

Ледибаг подскочила к нему и пихнула вверх, туда, где стояла кровать.

— Люк, живо!

Цветок на кровать Маринетт он уронил как можно незаметнее, отталкиваясь и прыгая в люк вперёд ногами. Убегая, он успел увидеть, как приоткрывается дверь в полу.

— Маринетт! — окликнула Алия. — Я принесла сюрприз для котика!

Приземлившись на террасу, Кот Нуар обернулся помочь Ледибаг. Сгрёб её за руку, вытащил из люка, раскрыл шест, и вдвоём они вознеслись ввысь, оттуда спрыгнули на соседнее здание и бросились по крышам прочь от пекарни.

— Сюрприз для котика, — пробормотала Ледибаг себе под нос. — Ещё бы чуть-чуть…

Она разогналась и взяла курс на следующий широкий зазор между зданиями.

— Не для тебя случайно сюрприз, а, котик?

Лицо залило жаром на бегу. От неё он не отставал ни на шаг.

— Не могу знать.

Она бросила на него проницательный взгляд и перемахнула на следующую крышу.

— У тебя за поясом цветок был.

Пойманный врасплох, он запнулся на полушаге и, прыгнув, не долетел до края. Не успел даже прикинуть, как будет спасаться, а йо-йо Ледибаг уже метнулось вниз и обмотало его запястье.

— Ты цел, котик? — спросила Ледибаг, втаскивая его обратно.  
— Спасибо, что выручила, миледи. От дождя всё такое скользкое, — пробормотал он, отряхиваясь.  
— Ясно.  
— Встречаемся у Нотр-Дама?  
— Спорим, я закруглюсь с патрулём быстрее, чем ты?

Не расслышав в её голосе никакой радости, Кот Нуар кивнул и отсалютовал ей двумя пальцами.

— Договорились.

Проводив его озадаченным взглядом, Ледибаг отбыла куда менее поспешно. Патруль прошёл без происшествий. Дождь распугал и преступников, и одержимых, так что Кот Нуар прибыл на крышу Нотр-Дама, сел рядом с горгульей, повторяя её позу, и окинул взглядом Париж внизу.

Йо-йо обернулось вокруг каменной шеи, затем Ледибаг приземлилась рядом.

— Ты меня обогнал.  
— Сегодня заметно тише обычного, — заметил он.  
— Мелкие воры и шваль, — отозвалась она и погладила горгулью по лбу. Вода капала с завязанных в хвосты волос и стекала по плечам. — Никто в здравом уме надолго не высунется сегодня.

Кот Нуар вытер ладонью лицо и помотал головой, отряхиваясь от воды хоть немного.

— Выходит, мы не в здравом уме.  
— Такова геройская жизнь. Я бы сейчас не отказалась от горячего шоколада и хорошей книжки в кровати.

Он кивнул и задумался, дома ли уже Маринетт.

— Звучит заманчиво.

Похоже, сегодня внимание Ледибаг занимал скорее он, чем Париж.

— Так. Что случилось-то?

Кот Нуар поднял голову.

— А?  
— Ты упустил _замурчательный_ момент для каламбура. И вообще ни разу не скаламбурил за вечер.

Он даже не запомнил, о чем она говорила.

— _Котострофа._  
— Хорошая попытка, плохо получилось и не увиливай от ответа.

Кот Нуар ничего не сказал.

Она наклонилась, укладывая локти на горгулью, и подпёрла ладонями подбородок.

— Кот?  
— Тебе никогда не кажется, что ты носишь маску в обеих жизнях? Что никто не знает настоящую тебя?

Она задумалась.

— Нет.  
— Ты другая, когда ты… ты?

Она прищурилась, разглядывая его.

— А ты другой?  
— Я не думаю, что хоть кто-то меня знает по-настоящему. Даже я сам. — Он встряхнулся. — О чём я вообще? Мы же так не делаем.  
— Не делаем?  
— Не разговариваем.

Ледибаг рассмеялась. Она протянула руку и почесала его за ушами.

— Глупый котик. Конечно же, мы разговариваем.

Отозвался Кот Нуар сразу: прикрыл глаза и вжался в её ладонь. Он навалился на горгулью боком, закинув на неё обе руки. Его подбородок упёрся в каменную макушку, грудь прижалась к боку.

Прикосновения рук к ушам превратили его в раба чувства. В груди зарокотало, и он подался вверх, бодая Ледибаг макушкой под подбородком. Её пальцы зарылись в его волосы, под таким углом голова в её руках непроизвольно откинулась, и он смог потереться щекой о её щёку. Она сдержала смешок, опустила руку и стала водить двумя пальцами вверх-вниз по его горлу.

Как же она была хороша. Он уже согласен был влезть ей на колени и свернуться клубочком. Маринетт в самом деле знала, как с ним обращаться.

_Маринетт._

Кот Нуар отшатнулся и свалился на навес. Так, на спине, он и пополз прочь. С широко распахнутыми глазами, сердцем, ушедшим под ложечку, а потом и в самые пятки, и головой, которая пошла кругом.

Озадаченная, Ледибаг свесилась с горгульи.

— Кот?  
— Я — я — нужно бежать, — пролепетал он и сорвался с места.

На всех четырёх он соскользнул по навесам Нотр-Дама, пока ноги не согласились слушаться. Он сбежал по крышам Парижа, не зная, куда бежит и зачем, пустив в ход все способности, которыми его одарил Плагг. Он мчался, прыгал, подскакивал и перемахивал на шесте, пока не вымотался за гранью того, что мог вынести обычно. И только тогда он привалился наконец к кирпичному дымоходу и съехал по нему, уставившись в серое небо и хватая ртом воздух.

Кольцо пискнуло, превращение сошло на нет, и он подставил сложённые лодочкой ладони, чтобы поймать Плагга.

— Вот обязательно тебе было? — заныл тот, театрально распластавшись в пригоршне. — У меня теперь живот болит!

Дождь стекал по лицу Адриана.

— Прости.  
— Я думал, мы идём к Маринетт, а не патрулировать.  
— Прости.  
— Так что. Почёсывания от Ледибаг, а?

Адриан потянулся к карману рубашки, достал экстренный запас сыра, развернул упаковку и подал кусочек своему квами.

Плагг подхватил сыр на лету.

— Ты, похоже, не то чтобы рад.  
— Не рад.  
— Тебя могут одновременно двое гладить, ты же понимаешь. — Плагг коварно похлопал по сыру, будто показывал на примере.  
— Просто ешь уже.  
— Мы снова превращаемся?

Адриан вздохнул и уложил руки на колени.

— Мне нужно увидеть Маринетт.  
— О, отлично. Я хотел ей спасибо за сырный хлеб сказать.

Адриан внимательно глянул на своего крохотного друга.

— Она что-то с чем-то, раз ты готов ей на глаза показаться.

Плагг заухмылялся, будто знал все тайны мира.

— Её сырный хлеб что-то с чем-то уж точно.  
— Если пошевелишься, я попрошу у неё ещё.

Плагг подкинул сыр в воздух и проглотил целиком.

— Ам!

Как и в большинство его визитов к ней, Маринетт сидела на кушетке, держа на коленях блокнот. Кот смотрел сквозь стекло, как она вытирает полотенцем волосы. Неужели она всё же выходила на улицу?

Он присел на подоконнике отпертого окна и продолжил наблюдать. Взволнованный и встревоженный, он не мог понять, что же чувствует. Не знал, что можно говорить, а что — нужно. Отец не учил его кадрить девушек, а Нино был не лучшим примером для подражания.

Смотреть, как она повязывает заново хвосты, успокаивало. Дело спорилось, и хвосты легли, будто Маринетт с ними родилась. Закончив, она взялась за блокнот.

Может, она не хотела, чтобы её тревожили, но не мог же он просто сидеть и подглядывать. Это было бы стрёмно. Нужно было или дать о себе знать, или уйти. Он вздохнул и прикрыл лицо ладонью.

На стене её комнаты появилась красная точка.

Кот Нуар дёрнулся. Точка приковала всё его внимание. Кроме него и точки, в мире не существовало больше ничего.

Точка шевельнулась. Кот Нуар задрожал. Точка съехала по стене и начала описывать неспешные круги на полу.

Точка. _Моё!_

Он ударил хвостом и прыгнул, направив все четыре конечности на крохотное пятно. Замахнулся, но точка улизнула, утанцевала прочь и задёргалась вне досягаемости.

Приземлиться туда, где точка остановилась, было несложно, но двигалась она слишком быстро, ускользая раньше, чем он касался пола. Он заметался по комнате. Руки и ноги никак не хотели работать слаженно, будто каждая конечность рвалась добраться до точки быстрее другой. Он вертелся, влетая то в стены, то в кресла, и не прекращал погоню.

Вверх по стене, через всю комнату, под стол и наконец на ковёр, который сбился и уехал из-под рук и ног, когда Кот снова прыгнул, так что он проехался по полу. Он взвыл, подхватился на четвереньки и навалился обеими руками на застывшую у основания кушетки точку.

Когда он отнял ладони, на полу было пусто.

— Ай, серьёзно? Я же поймал.

С кушетки свесилась рука и почесала его за ушами.

— Такой глупый котик.

Он моргнул и поднял взгляд на Маринетт.

— О. — Не вставая со своего места на полу, он опёрся локтями о кушетку у неё в ногах, безуспешно прикидываясь учтивым. — Привет.

Она захихикала.

— Привет.  
— Лазерная указка?

Маринетт бросила ему маленький цилиндр.

— Я уже подумала, что ты решил не заходить.

Он рассмеялся.

— Хитро.  
— Мне показалось, что это ты оценишь больше, чем мышку с пищалкой или нитяную кисточку.  
— У тебя есть мышка с пищалкой? — оживился он.

Она нажала пальцем на кончик его носа.

— Алия целую кучу игрушек принесла. Можем потом проверить всё, если хочешь.

Пришлось делать вид, что он ничего не знает.

— Зачем Алия тебе их принесла?  
— Я… немножечко упомянула вскользь, что ко мне ходит один бродяжка. Она принесла подарки.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Ты собираешься меня подобрать? А живот чесать мне будешь?

Её щёки залило румянцем, и она отвела взгляд.

— В Париже спокойно?  
— В Париже мокро. Ни один уважающий себя человек из дома носа не высунет. — Протянув руку, он несильно дёрнул её за один из хвостов. — Ты куда-то ходила?  
— Нужно было сделать доставку, — объяснила она. — Не ожидала, что ты придёшь так рано. Спасибо за цветок.

Он накрыл ладонью её щиколотку.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Она отложила блокнот с набросками, чтобы сложить руки на колени.

— Почему?

Он погладил её лодыжку большим пальцем и заставил себя смотреть только на розовый лак на пальцах её ног.

— Я… э-э… Ледибаг почесала меня за ушами сегодня.

Маринетт непонимающе нахмурила брови.

— Ты разве не этого хотел?

Он помотал головой.

— Это неправильно.  
— Она просто тебя погладила…  
— Для меня это важно.

Она моргнула.

— Правда?

Он склонил голову.

— Ты думаешь, я по всему Парижу шатаюсь и даю хорошеньким девушкам меня чесать?

Замешательство ей так шло.

— Но…  
— Принцесса, — ухмыльнулся он, — когда ты меня гладишь, я через раз на тебя влезаю в итоге. Это весьма личное. Я этого ни с кем другим не делаю.

Её щёки вспыхнули.

— Ой… Я думала…  
— Больше никто не знает. Я не мог позволить ей гладить меня, не зная наверняка, что у нас с тобой.  
— Ты же её столько ждал.  
— Но поцеловал тебя.

Маринет покачала головой.

— Это я поцеловала тебя, ты просто поддался.  
— Я мог остановиться, если бы захотел. Я не захотел.

Её улыбка была такой печальной.

— Это всё не обязательно что-то значит, если…  
— Я не такой.

Маринетт вытянула руку и провела пальцами по его лицу.

— За таким красавчиком, как ты, столько девушек упадает, наверное. Ледибаг в том числе.

Он развернулся и поцеловал её пальцы.

— Меня волнуешь только ты.

Её рот приоткрылся, и Маринетт побледнела.

— Я? Я, когда есть Ледибаг? — Её грудь почти не вздымалась, но заговорила она, словно ахнула на вдохе. Её потрясённое и такое чудесное лицо навсегда отпечаталось у него в сердце.

Заверить её для него было сущей радостью. Так что он поднялся с пола, сел на кушетку перед ней, и его рука соскользнула по её лодыжке вверх, к колену.

— Мы с Ледибаг напарники. Друзья. Но она ясно дала понять, что я её не интересую. Я не могу вечно по ней сохнуть. Я… Маринетт, я тебя обожаю. Ты милая и чудесная, и я хочу узнать тебя получше. — Он позволил голосу зазвучать ниже, чуть хриплее. — Я о тебе весь день думал. Ты в моих мыслях так часто появляешься, что затмеваешь всё остальное. Я бы хотел тебя снова поцеловать.

Пока он говорил, Маринетт зажала рукой рот. Он часто заморгал, видя, как её лицо страдальчески кривится.

Он сглотнул.

— Ты жалеешь об этом, да? Ты хочешь дождаться своего принца?

Она уронила руку.

— Кот, это не — я не жалею ничуть, просто… Как это будет? — спросила она. — Мы не сможем встречаться. Мы не сможем идти по улице, взявшись за руки. Ты будешь рад дальше целовать меня, но только тайком?

На это у него не было ответа.

— А ты?  
— Я не могу ставить под удар мою семью.  
— Я бы никогда!.. — возмутился он.  
— Ты бы никогда, а твои враги? Пресса? _Поклонницы._ Они мне шагу ступить не дадут.

Кот Нуар съёжился.

— Ну да. — Он не нравился ей в своём альтер-эго, так что даже предлагать не было смысла. Он даже не знал, можно ли раскрывать другим, кто он. Он спустил ноги на пол и отвернулся.

Маринетт подобралась поближе, встала на колени за ним и зарылась рукой в волосы, чтобы почесать, позволила привалиться к своему плечу.

— Я не хочу тебе больно сделать, — пробормотала она.

Перед глазами поплыло.

— Я знаю.

Почёсывая его за левым ухом, она уткнулась носом за правое.

— И я знаю, что ты не хочешь делать больно мне.

Прикрыв глаза, он не поддался порыву замурлыкать.

— Никогда.

Она потёрлась щекой о его щёку. Может, она тоже была наполовину кошкой.

— Я не представляю, как это может быть чем-то помимо маленькой стыдливой тайны.  
— Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к нам обоим.

Её пальцы прошлись по его ушам, и настоящим, и от костюма.

— Несправедливо.

Жажда взяла своё: с рокотом замурлыкав, он расслабился и прижался к ней.

— У тебя надо мной преимущество.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остановилась? — Её голос тоже стал хриплее.

Он поднял голову и дал губам оказаться совсем близко к её, приглашая.

— А ты?

Их голоса говорили: не стóит, но ни он, ни она не пошевелились и не отстранились. Здравый смысл говорил «нет», их сердца огласили «да». И где-то среди остекленелых взглядов и почесываний за ухом они без слов договорились. В конце будет больно, но он пошёл на это, глядя в будущее широко распахнутыми глазами.

Он потянулся положить ладонь на её шею, чтобы притянуть к себе и объявить её губы своими. То, как она мигом растаяла, означало, что она этого ждала. Не отрываясь от губ Маринетт, он встал и повернулся, чтобы обнять её — одной рукой за затылок, другой за талию, — чтобы подобраться к ней ближе и уложить на кушетку.

Она знала, как заставить его мурлыкать. Она почёсывала и вела ногтями, гладила и ласкала. Теперь, касаясь ещё и губами, он рокотал бесперебойно, как мотор. В ответ она только что не жужжала, прижимаясь к нему, и её сердце трепетало, как крылья насекомого.

В игру осторожно вступил кончик её языка; Кот ответил на это, закусив её губу. Маринетт провела ногтями вверх по его бокам и вцепилась в плечи.

У Плагга, извечного обломщика, истёк заряд, и кольцо пискнуло.

Маринетт взяла себя в руки. Кот Нуар не смог.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, когда буду собой.

Она тихо застонала.

— Кот, нам нельзя…  
— Повязка. Пожалуйста. Ещё чуть-чуть.

Она закусила губу, и он поцеловал её снова, чтобы сделать это самому. Она заскулила и протянула руки, зарываясь под подушки. От вида Маринетт с запрокинутой головой и вытянутыми над головой руками сердце подскочило и сделало сальто, и он улучил миг, чтобы провести ладонями по её рукам и поцеловать шею.

Хихикая, Маринетт дёрнула плечом, прижала его к шее и выдохнула его имя. И приложила к глазам полоску ткани, спрятанную под подушки накануне.

Когда она приподняла голову, завязывая полоску на затылке, Адриан чмокнул её в губы.

— Что-то в этом есть сексуальное.

Она улыбнулась.

— Сильно не мечтай. Это всего лишь для того, чтобы не поддаться соблазну.  
— Только так ты ещё соблазнительнее.

С побегом Плагга мурлыканье затихло, и Маринетт расстроенно замычала. Адриан был целиком согласен; он хотел бы и дальше показывать ей своё обожание через ровный рокот. Он сидел где-то в груди, приглушённый и далёкий. Что им нужно было сделать, чтобы выманить его обратно? Адриан готов был проверить.

Квами шлёпнулся ему на спину и заныл, но на него не обратили внимания. Плагг вполз Адриану на плечо и воззвал уже к Маринетт.

— Сырный хлеб, — прошептала она между поцелуями и махнула рукой в сторону стола.  
— Маринетт, ты сокровище!

Казалось нечестным целовать её в собственной личине, когда он знал, что не нравится ей, но со здравым смыслом уже можно было попрощаться. Он хотел пробовать на вкус, кусать и вылизывать. Касаться и гладить, и находиться как можно ближе. Он хотел дать рукам волю и касаться её беспрепятственно вместо того, чтобы сдерживаться и позволить ей изучать его на ощупь.

Он слышал шёпот. Почему Плагг вдруг решил поговорить с хлебом? Адриан потерялся в ней. Вдохнул и позволил её запаху пробраться в самое его нутро. От ощущений закружилась голова.

Внизу звякнул колокольчик, а следом…

— Маринетт! Можешь мне помочь?

Маринетт ахнула и заёрзала.

— Это мама!

Адриан отпрыгнул прочь, пятясь в другой конец комнаты.

— Я…

Маринетт села, прижимая повязку к глазам, и махнула в сторону окна.

— Беги.

Бросаясь к столу, чтобы забрать Плагга, Адриан бы поспорить мог, что увидел мазок чего-то красного, исчезнувший слишком быстро, но его голову занимало совсем другое, когда он вскарабкивался на подоконник.

— Осторожно, — предупредил Плагг и вцепился в его плечо. — Осторожно, скользкое!  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал Адриан и, цепляясь за стену, спустился на улицу внизу. — Раз плюнуть.

Втянув голову в плечи, чтобы спрятаться от дождя, Адриан побежал вперёд, широко улыбаясь.


	4. Chapter 4

— Апчхи! 

Адриан промокнул платком нос и постарался не шевелиться, чтобы прекратила кружиться голова. В горле першило, будто он ежа проглотил, а глаза жгло. В груди щекотало, грозя вскорости разразиться кашлем. 

— Прошу прощения, мне в самом деле кажется…  
— Всё эти цветы виноваты! — пожаловался Пьер, фотограф. — Наверняка в пыльце дело. Где флористка? 

Понятная ошибка: помещение было заставлено разнообразной флорой. Пьер уже знал, что у Адриана аллергия как минимум на перья, но без цветов было никак, потому что снимался он для афиши «Au nom de la Rose». 

— Цветы ни при чём, — возразил Адриан и ссутулился. — Я вчера под дождь попал и…  
— _Линнея!_ — заорал Пьер. 

Миниатюрная женщина бросилась к нему.

— Да?   
— Он чихает от пыльцы. Разберись.

Адриан попробовал вставить:   
— Не цветы это… — однако умолк, борясь со щекоткой в носу, и проиграл.   
— Видишь? — разбушевался Пьер, взмахнув руками в сторону Линнеи. — Бедняжке Адриану совсем дурно от этой вони. Ты должна была убедиться, что цветы заморозили с вечера, чтобы он не страдал.   
— Но их заморозили, — возразила Линнея. — Они не так долго вне морозильника находятся. Их обрызгали, подвергли быстрой заморозке и очистили от пыльцы. Их расставили так, чтобы самые опылённые цветы были в дальней части… 

Пьер вскинул руки и окончательно впал в истерику. Адриан терпеть не мог, когда тот включал примадонну. 

— Пьер! Нормально всё. Мне просто нехорошо.  
— Да! — отозвался Пьер. — Мне тоже! Нехорошо от недееспособности моего персонала! 

Линнея помотала головой. 

— Я не виновата! Я сделала всё, что можно было сделать, чтобы цветы были в идеальном состоянии для съёмки. Если бы ты просто выслушал…  
— С меня хватит, Линнея! Ты уволена. Пойди вон!

Линнея разрыдалась и бросилась прочь; у Адриана отвисла челюсть. 

— Пьер! Это попросту непрофессионально. Я простудился, она в этом не виновата.   
— Ещё раз с начала! — крикнул Пьер, всё так же не слушая, и замахал руками. — Я не чувствую романтики! 

Нахмурившись, Адриан решил, что сегодня Пьера терпеть не будет, и включил паршивца. 

— Не буду я позировать. Я ухожу. 

Пьер, шокированный, развернулся на месте. 

— Адриан!   
— Я простыл! — упрекнул его Адриан. — Нет у меня аллергии на цветы, а ты уволил Линнею из-за глупого каприза. — Пустив в ход арсенал Хлои, он отрезал: — Отец будет недоволен. — Ими обоими, впрочем. 

Топая, Адриан подошёл к своей сумке, закинул ремень на плечо и зарылся в неё в поисках телефона. К возражениям Пьера Адриан остался глух и, прикрывшись от них вскинутой ладонью, вышел из зала. Он набрал номер и стал ждать. 

Автоответчик, как всегда. Отец был вне досягаемости даже в такую рань. Вздохнув, Адриан подождал, пока сообщение проиграет до конца. 

— Я заболел. Подцепил что-то под дождём, наверное, но Пьер свалил всё на цветы и без причины уволил флористку. Я ухожу в знак протеста, потому что это я виноват. Мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что фотосессия была важной, но он поступил неправильно, и…

Кто-то пронзительно закричал, и Адриан прикрыл глаза. 

— Ну да, конечно же, — пробормотал он и отсоединился.   
— Я Тигровая Лилия, и я верну миру естественную красоту! 

Ему не нужно было видеть акуму, чтобы ощутить, как её присутствие всколыхнуло всё вокруг. Это, без сомнений, была Линнея, застигнутая врасплох в буре эмоций и втянутая в рабство. Кто ещё это мог быть с таким-то именем. Ярко-оранжевая в чёрные пятна и с огромной шляпкой из лепестков и листьев, она натравила цветущие лианы на всех, кто оказался поблизости. 

Персонал и модели с криками бросились врассыпную. Пьера уже скрутили — он болтался над землёй, обмотанный лиловой порослью глицинии.

Оглядываясь в поисках укромного места, Адриан пихнул сумку. 

— Плагг, наш выход. 

Тот высунулся из сумки. 

— В такую рань. 

Взгляд Адриана остановился на двери кабинета Пьера. 

— Зло не дремлет.   
— Адриан, ты болен, — сказал Плагг, когда Адриан побежал. — Это никуда не денется. Превращение быстро истощится.   
— Я знаю. Переживу.   
— Дождись Ледибаг. 

Раздались новые вопли. Адриан нырнул в кабинет и спрятался за столом. 

— Не могу. 

Плагг поднялся в воздух и завис на уровне лица Адриана. 

— Обещай, что вызовешь её, как только превратишься.   
— Обязательно. Плагг, когти в ход! 

Превращение окатило его с ног до головы, рассыпало искры по телу и вылепило из него что-то большее, что-то _лучшее_ , чем исходник. С ним пришла мощь и ловкость, запас сил, которые хотелось тратить, и самый настоящий архив каламбуров. 

Он схватил шест и нажал на вызов их с Ледибаг двусторонней связи. Даже если она сейчас была не в костюме, сигнал получит её квами. В ожидании ответа он отправился на разведку. 

Преображение студии потрясало. Яркие цветы облепили стены, проросли между кирпичами и сквозь проломы в полу. Насыщенные лиловые глицинии, нежно-розовые цветущие вишни, сирень и петунии, тюльпаны и розы, и множество других, имён которым Кот Нуар не знал. Пока он осматривался, цветы разбили огромные арочные окна студии и выплеснулись на мощёную улицу. 

Заметив маленький куст с хрупкими белыми колокольчиками, он порадовался заложенному носу. 

— Сейчас рано. 

Улыбаясь, он спрятался за кустами. 

— Акуме это скажи. — Он поднял шест в воздух, давая Ледибаг оценить, с чем он имел дело.   
— Ох, красота какая, — умилилась она. Затем её голос стал невозмутимым: — Надеюсь, ты меня в такую рань дёрнул не за тем, чтобы взять мне букет.   
— А? — переспросил он и проверил, туда ли указывает шестом. — Нет, _её_ взять. Не цветы. — Он опустил шест, чтобы глянуть на экран. 

Задний план за Ледибаг размылся, её волосы развевались по ветру; она бежала. 

— Ясно. Я засекла твоё местоположение, скоро буду. 

Он ухмыльнулся. Каламбуры просились на язык сами. 

— Там и докопаемся до правды. Поторопись, я не знаю, _магнолия_ продержаться. 

Его леди застонала. 

— Серьёзно?   
— А я-то думал, вышло _сосно._

Она закрыла лицо ладонью. 

— У тебя цветы там, а не деревья. Прекращай. 

Он чихнул, вздрогнув всем телом. Вместо раздражения ответом ему было беспокойство. 

— У тебя и на пыльцу аллергия? 

Он шмыгнул носом и пожалел, что платок превратился вместе с костюмом. 

— Я простыл.   
— Бедный котик, тебе ужасно не везёт. 

Лиана обвила лодыжку и вздёрнула Кота Нуара в воздух. Шест он выронил. 

— Так мне не показалось, что сюда бродяжка забрался, — проворковала Тигровая Лилия. — Совсем ещё зелёный. 

Кот Нуар скрестил на груди руки и ухмыльнулся. 

— Этот каламбур засох на корню. — Он напряг пресс, дотянулся до своей щиколотки и полоснул лиану когтями. Освободившись, он сделал сальто перед самым приземлением, сгрёб шест и перемахнул на нём к одному из разбитых окон. — Давай-ка выйдем на свежий воздух. Здесь душновато уже.

Он помнил, что к студии Пьера прилегал внутренний дворик, который наверняка пустовал в такой ранний час. Полно места и для растительности Тигровой Лилии, и для того, чтобы потянуть время до появления Ледибаг. 

Тигровая Лилия не столько шла, сколько плыла на волне цветущих лиан, которые пронесли её сквозь окно следом за ним. Бросившись на улицу, Кот Нуар вынужден был то и дело уворачиваться от проклевывающихся прямо сквозь тротуар кустиков котовника. 

— Мадам, я простужен, от них нет проку!   
— Бузина тебе в помощь! — объявила Тигровая Лилия, и заросли проломили землю прямо у него на пути.   
— Разве её не в чай нужно добавлять? — спросил Кот Нуар, уворачиваясь. Он раскрыл шест и перепрыгнул через куст, а как только шест оторвался от земли - замахнулся на одну из набросившихся на него лиан. 

Куда бы он ни повернулся, цветы преграждали путь. Каждый раз, когда он пытался напасть на Тигровую Лилию, ему приходилось уклоняться от шустрых лиан. Впереди прорезались цветущие кусты, запирая его со всех сторон. Кот Нуар затормозил, припал на все четыре, развернулся и пристально осмотрел Тигровую Лилию, пытаясь понять, где прячется бабочка. Его взгляд перескочил с лепестковой шляпы на костюм — так похожий на костюм Ледибаг, — с него на серебряный браслет с побрякушками — 

Чем это таким потрясающим пахло? Так чудесно и вкусно. Запах требовал, чтобы Кот свернулся клубком и потёрся — 

От ужаса подломились колени. 

— Ох. _Нет._

Тигровая Лилия ухмыльнулась. 

— О да. 

Он поспешно зажал нос, надеясь сдержать запах, наступающий со всех сторон. Аккуратные кустики с крохотными белыми и фиолетовыми цветками, сконцентрированный взрыв красок и запахов. В крохотном пространстве Тигровая Лилия уместила столько котовника, что запах пробился даже в заложенный нос. 

Приоткрыв рот, чтобы можно было дышать, он распробовал запах на вкус. Он прижал к губам ладонь, пытаясь отфильтровать воздух хоть немного, и съёжился, опустившись на корточки.

Мир вокруг плыл, то приобретая резкость, то снова её теряя. Неглубокие вдохи делали всё ещё хуже; тело настойчиво требовало своего. Кто-то спрыгнул на землю перед ним, но эти ноги обтягивал насыщенный оранжевый, не родной красный. Он не мог поддаться сейчас. Не собирался. 

Не сейчас. Не сейчас! 

Рука схватила его за запястье, отвела от носа, и холодные пальцы вцепились в его палец. Кольцо. Плагг. Этого он допустить не мог. 

Задержав дыхание, он бросил все силы в последнее, что мог сделать: содрал с руки Тигровой Лилии браслет и стиснул его между ладонями. 

— Катаклизм!

Браслет рассыпался пылью, бабочка забилась у него в руках. Тигровая Лилия пала, но её цветы остались. 

Он обязан был продержаться. Дождаться Ледибаг любой ценой.

Неглубокие вдохи. Едва приоткрытый рот. Спрятанное в сгибе локтя лицо. Трепет между сомкнутыми ладонями. 

Целую вечность спустя его руки накрыли прохладные пальцы. 

— Можешь отпустить, Кот. 

И он сдался. Земля вдруг стала руками Маринетт, и он утонул в тумане ненастоящей ласки. Кот распростёрся на брусчатке и потёрся о неё, перевернулся на живот, чтобы почесаться всем телом. Конечности замахивались на несуществующих бабочек вокруг, пока он перекатывался с бока на бок. 

Экстаз. Он упёрся пятками в землю и проехался на спине; замахнувшись, он угодил рукой в куст. 

Растение. Цветочная амброзия. Сладкая, изысканная. Если бы он мог съесть эти цветы и проглотить запах, он бы купался в нём до скончания веков. На животе он подполз ближе, и уже протянул было руку, но…

Что-то держало его за хвост. 

— Котик, давай-ка уберёмся отсюда. 

Что-то мягкое! Об это можно было потереться. Он вывернулся и вжался лицом в чью-то ногу. Сначала щекой, потом губами, потом второй стороной, пока не погладил всё лицо. Мурлыканье рокотало, передаваясь от него к ней. Колени! Отлично, идеально просто. Впадины и изгибы, сочетание твёрдого и мягкого в зависимости от того, вверх он двигался или вниз. Живот. Ох, а живот он мог обнять и вжаться в него лицом, и…

Пальцы придержали его за плечи. Кот Нуар плюхнулся на спину и уставился вверх. 

— Та-а-а-а-ак… ты не в себе. 

Руки обхватили его и подняли, но он не сумел найти опору ногами и только и смог, что повиснуть на стройном теле и замурлыкать. Прикрыв глаза, он больше не пытался пошевелиться; вызванный котовником транс оказался слишком глубоким. 

Когда сознание прояснилось, он лежал на земле, глядя в небо. Бетон под ним оказался твёрдым и неудобным, но сил на то, чтобы встать, не было. Повернув голову, он увидел Ледибаг, стоящую чуть поодаль спиной к нему и держащую что-то в руках. 

Он застонал и поднёс руку ко лбу. 

Голую руку. Без перчатки. Без перчатки и когтей. Он напрягся. Он был Адрианом. Ледибаг знала, что он был Адрианом. 

Ледибаг вскинула голову, но не обернулась.

— Ты очнулся? 

Он пискнул. 

— Я не смотрела.   
— О. — От попытки сесть его замутило, так что он остался лежать. — Спасибо. — Он откашлялся, надеясь прогнать неожиданную хрипотцу, но это не помогло. — Я… э-э… Я не… кажется, я помню, как потёрся об… Я ничего не сделал такого, чтобы… м-м…  
— Ты вёл себя как джентльмен, если ты об этом беспокоишься.   
— Я… м-м…  
— Ты самим собой всегда такой многословный? — спросила она, и по её голосу было слышно, что она улыбается.   
— Э-э-э…

Она негромко рассмеялась, успокаивая его. 

— Расслабься. Я просто подкалываю. Ты был очень нежным, но ничего страшного не произошло. Ты не виноват. Ты справился с положением с честью.   
— Спасибо. — Не торопясь, он приподнялся на локтях. — Фу. Меня будто грузовик сбил.   
— Очень точное сравнение. 

Он посмотрел на её спину. 

— Э-э… насчёт вчера. Мне не стоило сбегать. 

Она застыла. Начала поворачивать голову и спохватилась. 

— А мне стоило спросить разрешения, прежде чем тебя трогать. Прости, если тебе было неприятно. Я подумала, что… неважно. — Она переступила с ноги на ногу. — Плагг объяснил. 

Он залился краской. Интересно, что там Плагг наобъяснял. 

— Всё нормально. Ты же не знала.   
— А должна была бы. Ты мой напарник. Носитель камня чудес. Я должна была догадаться, что не одна я страдаю от двойственности, и подстроиться под твои нужды. 

То, как клинически-беспристрастно это прозвучало, ему не понравилось. 

— Миледи?..

Она вздохнула. 

— Мне… нравится выращивать всякое. Иногда компульсивно, но обычно я могу сдерживаться. Как Ледибаг… я всё время выискиваю тлей. Время от времени ловлю себя на том, что задумываюсь, какие они на вкус. — Она раздражённо вздохнула. — Ещё холод ненавижу. От него я вялая и слабая, даже вне костюма. — Она махнула свободной рукой. — Обмораживаюсь ещё, а мы ведь в Париже живём! Рождество отстойно проходит, потому что я хочу только спать. 

Адриану показалось, что она крайне внимательно следит за тем, чтобы не оглянуться на него случайно. Судя по тому, как вздрагивали то и дело её ноги, Ледибаг бы скорее расхаживала туда-сюда в других обстоятельствах.

— А ещё _феромоны_ эти, и… — Она спохватилась. — В общем, суть в том, что я тебя подвела.

Теперь, когда он узнал, что кто-то разделяет его беду, ему вдруг стало не так одиноко. 

— Не подвела.   
— Свои нужды я могу обеспечить сама. Твои же… — Она вытянула руку — в ладони у неё спал Плагг. Она погладила его по животу одним пальцем.   
— Я справляюсь.   
— Это я должна была тебе помочь. Мы напарники. Я… взаимодействие нашей команды важно. Мы должны работать слажено, как один. Я всегда боялась, что перемены это разрушат, и мы что-то… потеряем. 

Найдя, наконец, силы на то, чтобы сесть, он обнял колени. 

— Или наоборот, обретём.   
— Когда ты был под… Ты назвал меня Маринетт.

Его сердце рассыпалось на части. Он оцепенел, и кровь отхлынула от лица. Ледибаг говорила так растеряно и отчаянно, а он не понимал, почему. Если бы он только мог встать, чтобы утешить её.

Что-то тяжёлое пролегло между ними. 

— Ледибаг…  
— Если ты спросишь… я скажу тебе, кто я. 

Глаза Адриана широко распахнулись. Знать её в обеих жизнях было пределом его мечтаний. 

Навалился страх. Узнать, кто она, означало изменить что-то бесповоротно, особенно сейчас. У него только-только сложилось что-то новое с Маринетт, и вдруг Ледибаг предложила это. Может, она ревновала? Может, после долгих месяцев, в которые она держалась от него на почтительном расстоянии, она теперь жалела, узнав, что у него есть кто-то ещё? 

Получалась какая-то бессмыслица; Ледибаг бы так не поступила. Что-то другое происходило с ней, только что — он не знал. 

Почему сейчас? Единственно важный вопрос. Почему она предложила именно сейчас? 

И почему он не спешил это предложение принять? 

Он любил её. В самом деле любил. Видеть, как ей больно, ранило и его, но он уже сделал выбор в пользу Маринетт. Он хотел быть с ней. 

Почему всё было так сложно? Почему он так терзался? 

Слова сложились сами. 

— Нет.   
— Нет? 

Поднимаясь на ноги, он покачнулся. 

— Нет. Не пойми неправильно, я благодарен за предложение, но я не хочу, чтобы ты себя заставляла. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказала мне, потому что готова, а не потому, что боишься меня потерять. — Подойдя к ней со спины, он положил руку ей на плечо. — Миледи, я всегда буду с тобой, когда буду тебе нужен. Зачем ещё нужны друзья. 

Свободной рукой она коснулась его пальцев. 

— Спасибо, Кот. — Она отряхнулась от печали, расправив плечи. Если бы только он умел это так же легко. — Я глуплю. Я _очень_ рада, что вы нашли друг друга. 

Он улыбнулся в ответ на искренность в её голосе. Она и правда за него радовалась. 

— Она мне нравится. И не волнуйся, миледи, две незабудки всегда лучше одной. 

Она рассмеялась и похлопала его по руке. 

— Ты ужасен. Не меняйся никогда. — Она покачала головой и положила Плагга на навес с нежностью, от которой кольнуло сердце. — Иди домой, Кот. Отдохни.


	5. Chapter 5

Адриан тоскливо вздохнул и отложил контроллер. Плюхнувшись обратно на кровать, он уставился на крышу. Снаружи было темно, но усталости не чувствовалось; он кипел от затаённого нервного желания вырваться на свободу.

К кровати его приковали на три дня, хотя на то, чтобы прийти в норму, понадобился всего один. Предостаточно времени, чтобы обдумать и взвесить всё на свете.

Отец бросил на него, расчихавшегося и страдающего от котовникового похмелья, один-единственный взгляд и сразу послал за врачом, который вынес вердикт: переутомление. Внимание отца Адриан воспринял с благодарностью, но диагноз означал, что заботиться о нём опять будут издалека. Отец по-прежнему работал и проводил большую часть времени в офисе, хоть и отменил поездку, чтобы остаться в городе.

Не имея возможности пойти на занятия, на фехтование или повидаться с друзьями, Адриан быстро извёлся в четырёх стенах. Телефон хранил молчание. Нино писал, когда мог, но между школой, домашней работой и другими делами сообщения приходили нечасто.

Плагг по-прежнему вёл себя вяло, поэтому Кот Нуар не появлялся. Ледиблог заметил его отсутствие и передал, что Ледибаг по этому поводу вроде бы не беспокоилась. Хоть бы Маринетт не волновалась тоже. Плаггу был нужен покой, и Адриан не мог его торопить.

Ледибаг сбила его с толку. В последнее время он, кажется, только и делал, что пребывал в состоянии беспрерывного недоумения. Не понимал он ни Ледибаг, ни Маринетт. Маринетт была чем-то новым и волнующим, и хотела быть с ним. Ледибаг, как и прежде, жила в его сердце, и любить её было безопасно; она не хотела ничего менять, так что если бы у них ничего не вышло, то и больно бы не стало.

Вряд ли она предложила рассекретиться с недобрым умыслом. Адриан расценил это как жест доверия. У неё были люди, которых она должна была защищать, у неё была любящая семья. Она просто старалась найти себе место в его сердце, пока он предлагал его другой. И она была права насчёт слаженного взаимодействия: они должны доверять друг другу безоговорочно, или всему придёт конец.

И всё же… предложение ударило поддых.

По-хорошему, он не представлял, как бы сложились отношения с Маринетт в долгосрочной перспективе, но и просто отказываться от неё не собирался. Когда они увидятся в следующий раз, нужно будет повременить с поцелуями, хотя бы для того, чтобы попросить у неё номер.

— Хочешь с ней повидаться, да? — спросил Плагг, растянувшись на кровати рядом с Адрианом.  
— Что?  
— Ты всё вздыхаешь и смотришь в никуда. Не так сложно понять, что ты сохнешь.

Адриан призадумался.

— Не знаю, влюблён ли я.  
— Но ты сохнешь, — ухмыльнулся Плагг.

Адриан прожёг его взглядом.

— Отстань.

Плагг хрюкнул.

— Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся? — Адриан нахмурился и погрозил пальцем: — В кого-нибудь. Не в сыр.  
— Я же не бессердечный, — отозвался Плагг, недобро косясь. Он вздохнул, вытянул перед собой передние лапы и повилял задницей, потягиваясь, как обычный кот. Зевнул, потоптался по кругу и свернулся клубком.

Когда стало ясно, что вдаваться в подробности Плагг не будет, Адриан подал голос:

— Квами?

Плагг выразительно глянул на него, зарылся в подушку и прикрыл глаза.

— Само собой.  
— Что с ней случилось? — Глаза Адриана распахнулись шире. — Или с ним. Или…  
— Ничего, — оборвал его лепет Плагг. — Всё с ней в порядке. У неё свой долг и своя подопечная, у меня — свои.  
— Она тоже с камнем чудес? У Ледибаг? Или вас больше?  
— Нас больше. Намного больше, только это не для твоих ушей уже.

Адриан сел на кровати, скрестив ноги, весь внимание.

— Расскажи о ней.

Плагг театрально вздохнул.

— Человеческая речь слишком топорна и скудна, чтобы описать нас. Она — недостающая половинка меня, а я — половинка её. Вместе мы куда большее, чем поодиночке, но объединяемся мы редко. — Он постучал себя по груди. — Она всегда здесь.

Адриану вдруг стало грустно. Он не видел Маринетт всего три дня, а уже истосковался. А каково было Плаггу?

— Но ты же её не видишь совсем.

Плагг рассмеялся.

— Она всё время из-за сыра недовольна. Куда лучше дозировать общение. Мы целое тысячелетие провели вдвоём, так что пара десятков лет порознь там и сям творит чудеса. Как говорится, разлука закаляет чувства.

Адриан застыл.

— Я для тебя просто мимолётное мгновение, да?

Плагг открыл глаза.

— Адриан…  
— У тебя было столько Котов, как хоть один из нас мог тебе запомниться?   
— Каждый Кот Нуар особенный. Каждый избран.  
— Ты живёшь тысячи лет, у меня, если повезёт, есть восемьдесят. Моргнул, и нет меня. — Он щёлкнул пальцами для наглядности.  
— Ты знаешь, почему я люблю сыр?

Адриан вскинул голову.

— Потому что у тебя затратные прихоти?  
— Его изобрела одна из моих подопечных. Это было… М-м… семь тысяч лет назад. Тогда сыр был примитивным. Безвкусным. Но для меня он был божественным, потому что его сделала именно она. Я помню каждого. — Плагг сел, серьёзный, как никогда. — Я привязываюсь к вам, я проживаю с вами жизни, я горюю, когда вы уходите. Я существую в кольце, пока снова не становлюсь нужен, а после живу снова. Мы тоскуем по каждому из наших подопечных, но и я, и Тикки навсегда храним их в сердце. И тебя тоже, Адриан.

Адриан растрогался до глубины души.

— Плагг…

Тот приложил ко лбу лапу и плюхнулся на спину.

— Да у меня никак бред. Все эти серьёзные разговоры меня доконают. — Он приоткрыл глаз. — Если добудешь мне ещё сыра, то, может быть, сможем превратиться ненадолго.  
— Плохо играешь, — сказал Адриан, поднимаясь на ноги. — Но ладно.  
— А в Египте меня почитали, — горестно сказал Плагг.  
— В Египте приносили в жертву людей, — сообщил Адриан, направляясь к двери.  
— Только в Первой династии!..

На кухне трудился полный основной состав ночной смены. Неудивительно: отец остался дома и зачастую работал допоздна. Кто-то должен был всегда быть на месте, чтобы обеспечить любой его каприз.

Стоило Адриану войти, и работа на кухне приостановилась, но он решил, что не станет никого дёргать ради еды. Он направился к холодильнику, вытащил заранее заготовленную тарелку фруктов и брусок сыра. Чтобы не пришлось разговаривать, он щедро откусил от сочного красного яблока, прежде чем вынырнуть из холодильника и захлопнуть дверцу ногой. Улыбаясь с набитым ртом, он кивнул повару и понёс добычу к себе.

— Аппетит к тебе явно вернулся. 

Адриан замер на пороге своей комнаты и сглотнул. Яблоко упало в желудок, как кусок свинца.

— Да, отец.  
— Тебе лучше?

Может, отцу не понравились фрукты, которые он прихватил, чтобы взять сыр тайком?

— Да.

Прямой и несгибаемый, со сложенными за спиной руками, Габриэль кивнул.

— Прекрасно. Я дам Натали знать, чтобы она начала распределять твои обязанности.

Сегодня была пятница, значит, завтра занятий не будет. Ждать встречи с друзьями до понедельника не хотелось.

— Я могу выйти из дома завтра? Я бы хотел встретиться с друзьями.  
— Не можешь. Тебе всё ещё требуется отдых. В понедельник ты продолжишь посещать школу и сможешь увидеться с теми, кого считаешь своими друзьями.

Адриан прикусил язык.

— Благодарю.  
— Раз тебе лучше, я перенесу вылет на завтрашнее утро. На показе в Берлине хаос.

Склонив голову, Адриан ответил:  
— Мне жаль, что моё недомогание стоило тебе драгоценного времени и твоих планов.

Габриэль вскинул бровь и посмотрел на него.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Адриан и сбежал. Привалившись к закрытой двери своей комнаты, он неодобрительно покачал головой. — Это было глупо.  
— Ты мой сыр принёс? — спросил Плагг, развалясь на кровати.

Сытый Плагг наконец дал добро на превращение, и Кот Нуар вышел в ночь. После домашнего заточения каждый взлёт и прыжок сквозь темноту был в радость.

У Маринетт свет не горел. Ночное зрение подсказало, что в нижней части комнаты никого нет, но со своего места на крыше он не мог разглядеть её кровать. Обидно. Он так надеялся увидеть её сегодня, а не ждать до понедельника. Перемахнув на террасу, он собирался заглянуть в крохотный лофт, где стояла кровать, но обнаружил люк открытым.

Вот теперь он просто не мог уйти. Не мог бросить её беззащитной. Ей нужно было проснуться и закрыть люк.

Маринетт лежала на боку, закутавшись в одеяло. Он спрыгнул на кровать мягко, стараясь её не потревожить. Благодаря ночному зрению он заметил, как Маринетт вздрогнула, как дёрнулся вверх уголок её рта. Глаза она упорно держала закрытыми, так что Кот Нуар ухмыльнулся.

Игра! О, в эту игру он играл отлично.

Он опустился на кровать, обрамив коленями её тело с боков.

— Маринетт, — протянул он, касаясь её плеча. Молчание в ответ. Он пробормотал её имя снова и боднул в плечо, затем потёрся о него щекой. — Маринетт. Просыпайся.

Она не шевельнулась.

Позволив мурлыканью разнестись в тишине комнаты, он принялся мять её плечо обеими руками.

— Я хочу внимания.

Она отвернулась, пряча лицо в подушке. Дёрнула на себя одеяло, укрывая шею.

Он оседлал её бедро и принялся мять ещё усерднее. Когда Маринетт не отреагировала и на это, он наклонился и потёрся носом о её ухо, затем лизнул в щёку.

— Я сейчас не удержусь и лягу тебе на голову, пока ты притворяешься, что спишь.

Уголки её глаз дрогнули.

— И я вижу в темноте, — пропел он, ведя носом по её щеке. — Я всё вижу.

Она выдала себя, широко распахнув глаза и тут же зажмурившись обратно.

Он рассмеялся.

— И это я тоже видел! Ты ждала меня, принцесса?  
— Т-ш-ш, я сплю. — Она очень старалась говорить недовольно, но в её голосе явственно слышался смех.  
— Мне одиноко. Любви мне.  
— Бедный, несчастный котик.  
— Если бы я знал, что ты спишь с другим котом, — сказал он, игриво замахнувшись на огромную подушку-кота в изголовье кровати, — то пришёл бы отстоять мою территорию раньше.  
— Главное, не меть ничего, — пробормотала Маринетт.

Он сполз ниже и пихнул лбом её локоть, пытаясь забраться под него.

— Я бы никогда.  
— И хорошо, иначе мне пришлось бы на тебя водой брызгать.

Он подался ближе, мурлыча и настырно пытаясь влезть под её руку, пока Маринетт, наконец, не поддалась. Плюхнувшись на подушку головой, он приобнял Маринетт за талию.

— Я скучал.

Её глаза снова широко распахнулись, её рука стиснула его плечо.

— Как ты? Ты пострадал ведь.  
— Передозировка котовником, — успокоил он. — Я в порядке, просто под домашним арестом на какое-то время. Сбежал, чтобы повидаться с тобой. Ледибаг тебе сказала, что я пострадал?

На её лице мелькнула паника.

— Э-э. Ага.  
— Очень мило с её стороны.  
— Передозировка котовником?  
— Акума, контролирующая растительность. Вырастила кучу кустов сразу. Было… малоприятно.

Она чуть-чуть выпятила нижнюю губу; похоже, на котовник у неё были свои планы.

— Как жаль. Я слышала, что он творит с котами чудеса в малых дозах.  
— Ну, сначала было неплохо, но похмелье после? Спасибо, обойдусь. Хорошего понемножку.  
— Я рада, что ты в порядке. 

Она не видела в темноте — смотрела стеклянными глазами куда-то в его левую щёку; ему, в свою очередь, выражение её лица было видно в мельчайших подробностях. Он придвинулся ближе, так, чтобы их носы соприкоснулись.

— Это теперь всегда так будет? Я буду просыпаться посреди ночи оттого, что ты пялишься на меня и требуешь поглаживаний?  
— Если будешь оставлять люк открытым, да, так и будет. — Она прижалась крепче, но он пока не наговорился. После заточения в пустом доме в компании Плагга он рвался пообщаться. — Как твой день прошёл?

Она нахмурилась, будто вопрос сбил её с толку.

— Нормально. — Её лицо просияло в темноте. — Нет, хорошо! Объявили конкурс дизайнов для Габриэля Агреста. Пиджаки. Нужно сделать сочетающуюся пару, женский и мужской. У меня столько идей, что выбрать не могу.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Ты прошлый конкурс выиграла вроде?

Она улыбнулась, довольная тем, что он помнит.

— Выиграла. — Она высвободила руку, чтобы постучать пальцем по губам: — Интересно, а Адриан будет носить пиджак, который победит?

Если Маринетт собралась участвовать, уж он-то устроит, чтобы носил. 

— Главное, никаких перьев. У него аллергия. — Она моргнула. — Как у тебя.

Мысленно скривившись, он ответил:

— Не такая и редкая аллергия.  
— Пожалуй. — Она придвинулась ещё ближе. — Будет здорово победить. Он уже носил мою шляпу и мой шарф, вот бы увидеть его в пиджаке от меня тоже.

Шарф? Какой ещё шарф?.. Впрочем, теперь ему открылась возможность разузнать, что же она думает о его альтер-эго.

— Адриан Агрест? Он с тобой учится, да?

Она согласно замычала.

— Сидит передо мной.  
— Повезло тебе.

Она скривилась и досадливо застонала.

Ничего хорошего эта гримаса не значила.

— Он тебе не нравится?  
— Я не могу заставить мой рот произносить связные слова, когда Адриан рядом. Стыдно до ужаса. Я бы всё отдала за то, чтобы хоть раз с ним поговорить и не выставить себя дурой при этом. Поможешь мне с пиджаками?

Кот Нуар моргнул, удивлённый резкой сменой темы. Он собирался расспросить, почему же она думает, что выставляет себя в неприглядном свете, но мозг уже отвлёкся, увлечённый мыслями о том, как ей помочь. Просьба означала, что они смогут проводить больше времени вдвоём. А ещё это означало, что она хотела видеть его, даже занимаясь будничной работой.

— Как?  
— У тебя грудь отличная. — Для наглядности она раздвинула пальцы на обозначенной груди веером. — Я могла бы на тебе посмотреть, как пиджак будет сидеть.  
— Только на мне костюм надет, и снять его не то чтобы получится. По-моему, перчатки и остальное тебе мешать будут.

Она провела пальцами по его плечам, поглаживая армированный материал.

— Может, надеть тебе на голову бумажный пакет?

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Ты пытаешься меня без рубашки увидеть?

Она округлила глаза.

— Ну… Пиджак нужно надевать на что-то, так что…

Он пихнул её носом.

— Сказать «да» тоже можно.  
— Тогда да. Безусловно.

Мурлыканье зазвучало раскатистее; он помял пижаму на её талии, затем скользнул пальцами под ткань, проверяя границы допустимого.

— Тогда я буду счастлив помочь тебе с пиджаком.  
— Осторожнее, — пробормотала она. — Или мне придётся ткнуть тебя булавкой. Сможешь прийти в воскресенье? Черновой дизайн будет готов уже.  
— Конечно. — Он ухмыльнулся, и взгляд соскользнул на её губы.  
— Тебя никогда не удивляло, что большая часть нашего класса уже была одержимой?

Он помедлил с ответом.

— Я… об этом не задумывался, на самом деле. — Сердце вдруг сдавило от ужаса, мурлыкание запнулось и затихло. — Ты никогда не становилась акумой.  
— Я нет. Нас несколько человек, кто ещё не становился. Но я тут подумала… Не знаю даже… Как думаешь, может, вы с Ледибаг для них как магнит?

Он замер, обдумывая это. В её словах был смысл. Бражник рвался заполучить камни чудес; может, он чувствовал, где примерно они находятся, а потом выжидал, пока кто-то поблизости не становился уязвимым.

— Может быть. Думаешь, Ледибаг в твоей школе учится?  
— Ну… У Алии есть рабочая теория, что да. В теории всё складывается. Если только… ну…

Она не договорила, но он понял, что имелось в виду. Как её успокоить, не выдав при этом себя, он не представлял.

— Интересная мысль. Я обсужу её с Ледибаг. Звучит очень вероятно. — Накатила паника, и он прижался к Маринетт всем телом. — Не становись акумой, пожалуйста.

Маринетт моргнула.

— Кот…  
— Я вряд ли смогу сразиться с тобой. Не поддавайся. Скажи, что не поддашься.  
— Хорошо.

Он притянул её ближе, пока они не оказались на одном уровне.

— Обещай мне.  
— Обещаю. — Пальцы, прочёсывающие его волосы, успокаивали.

Он обнял её, зарываясь лицом ей в шею. Глубоко вдохнул её пьянящий запах и счастливо вздохнул.

Маринетт оцепенела.

— Ты меня обнюхал только что?

Он поцеловал её в уголок челюсти.

— М-м.  
— Почему?  
— Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, — пробормотал он и поднялся поцелуями к её губам. — Очень… бодрит.

Она застыла в его руках, прямая как доска, и её губы не поддались. Кот Нуар отстранился.

— Что случилось?  
— Не… нечестно, — простонала она, выпутываясь из его объятий и отодвигаясь прочь.  
— Маринетт?..  
— Тебе лучше уйти.

Его сердце оборвалось.

— Что?

Она скатилась с кровати и села, схватившись за голову.

— Какая же я дура была, думая, что дело во мне.  
— Маринетт?  
— Уйди, пожалуйста, — сказала она, и разбила ему сердце этим голосом.  
— Я не понимаю. Что я сделал не так?

Она обхватила себя руками, отвернулась в угол и прижалась лбом к стене.

— Не возвращайся.


	6. Chapter 6

Адриан, не мигая, смотрел в экран. Крутился фильм, хотя он сам не знал, какой. Он даже не был уверен, тот ли это фильм, который он включил изначально, или уже следующий в плейлисте.

Маринетт не шла из головы. Он вспоминал произошедшее вчера ночью снова и снова, отчаянно пытаясь найти хоть какое-то объяснение. Что он сделал? Что пошло не так? Почему она попросила его уйти? Она всерьёз тогда сказала ему не возвращаться?

— Я же говорил, что сыр в принципе полезнее, чем влюбляться.  
— Что я сделал не так? — спросил Адриан, нажимая на паузу.  
— А мне откуда знать? — Плагг снисходительно пожал плечами. — Я был занят другим.  
— Вот не надо тут. Ты всё осознаёшь.  
— Человеческие проявления близости мне непонятны и неприятны, — с совершенно серьёзным видом отозвался Плагг.

Адриан выразительно глянул в ответ.

— Вот спасибо.  
— Ты мог бы спросить её сам. Воспользоваться ртом по прямому назначению.  
— Она мне сказала не приходить.  
— И ты послушаешься?  
— ...Сегодня, по крайней мере.

Плаг закатил глаза.

— Да ты помешался.

Адриан пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Она просила меня прийти завтра. Я не могу её подвести.

Плагг фыркнул.

— Это было до того, как она велела тебе убираться навсегда.

Адриан вздохнул и потёр ладонями лицо.

— Я просто ничего не понимаю!

Пискнул встроенный интерком.

— Адриан, — сказала Натали. — Вас пришли навестить одноклассники. — Она заговорщицки понизила голос: — Ваш отец более чем однозначно запретил вам покидать дом. Он не запрещал принимать гостей.

Тяжело вздохнув, Адриан выбрался из кресла и, ссутулившись, поплёлся к компьютеру. Мазнул по клавишам, выводя на экран трансляцию с наружной камеры.

Нино махал в объектив, изо всех сил изображая святую невинность человека, вовсе ничего не затевающего. Стоящая рядом Алия держала в руках тиховарку. Пока он смотрел, Алия перехватила тиховарку одной рукой, схватила кого-то за кадром и подтянула к себе.

_Маринетт._

Адриан бросился нажать на кнопку ответа, попутно опрокинув пустой стакан, забытый на столе. Подхватил его у самого пола и с размаха ударил по кнопке пальцем.

— Впусти их!

Взбудораженный, он окинул комнату взглядом, высматривая, что убрать. Нужно было убедиться, что нигде не валяется бельё или грязная одежда, которые могли обернуться позором. Не обнаружив ничего, за вычетом внезапно испарившегося Плагга, Адриан метнулся к дверям.

Она бы не пришла, если бы он был ей неприятен. Маринетт была воплощением доброты. Она наверняка пришла поддержать его морально, а значит, ей было не всё равно. Прошлой ночью она призналась, что рядом с Адрианом у неё отнимался дар речи, а раз так, то может…

Может…

Может, Адриан и был её принцем.

Он споткнулся об эту мысль и распростёрся на полу. Как же он не заметил раньше? Не заметил её неловкость. Не заметил, как она стремилась угодить. Как запиналась и краснела и как бежала от него чуть что.

Может… Может, раз Коту Нуару ничего не светило, то Маринетт могла бы быть с Адрианом.

Нужно было проверить догадку. Пристально понаблюдать за ней, оценить реакцию. И, что важнее всего — не запороть всё, что только можно.

Он оттолкнулся от пола и завершил свой бросок к двери. Взявшись за ручку, он наскоро проверил, не пахнет ли у него изо рта, и выбежал из комнаты.

Он встретил их на лестнице на полпути наверх. Поздоровался со всеми, но его взгляд оставался прикован к Маринетт.

— Вы что тут делаете?

Алия окинула его взглядом, затем в притворном негодовании посмотрела на Нино.

— А ты говорил, он болеет.

Нино вскинул руки.

— Он сказал, что болеет!  
— Я болею! Болел, то есть. Мне уже лучше. — Чувствовал он себя как щенок, путающийся в собственных лапах. Не коситься то и дело на Маринетт получалось с огромным усилием.  
— Тут одного куриного бульона мало будет, — сказала Алия. — Нужно было пиццу нести.  
— Я принесла хлеб к бульону, — сказала Маринетт, приподняв пакет из бумаги. — Можем сделать сэндвичи.

Адриан перегнулся через перила.

— Натали!

Она появилась почти тут же.

— Да?  
— Можешь заказать нам пиццу через полчаса? Мы будем у меня. — Он поманил их за собой, не дожидаясь ответа. — Идём.

Плагг его точно задразнит: пару минут назад Адриан безнадёжно хандрил, теперь — передвигался чуть ли не вприпрыжку. Но возможность побыть в компании Маринетт, пусть она и не догадывалась ни о чём, была слишком заманчивой, чтобы её упускать.

— Чувак, — выдохнул Нино, когда они перешагнули порог комнаты. — Типа. Ого.

Адриан задержался на входе, придерживая дверь, и потёр затылок.

— Ага. Тут…  
— Чувак, — сказал Нино, отчаянно взмахнув руками. Он прошёл вглубь комнаты, осматриваясь. — У тебя тут _аркадные автоматы!_  
— Да мой дом меньше, чем твоя комната, — сказала Алия, затем виновато поморщилась и повернулась к Адриану: — Но у тебя здорово.  
— Ну, отец любит перегибать палку, — сказал Адриан, оборачиваясь к Маринетт. — Ты тоже можешь войти, слушай.

Её хихиканье прозвучало натужно.

— Ой! М-м. — Она покраснела, сделала полдюжины быстрых шагов, обходя его, и застыла, тоже пялясь по сторонам. — Да тут потеряться легко можно.

Адриан закрыл дверь.

— С компанией всё не так страшно, — сказал он. В приливе храбрости он мимолётно коснулся талии Маринетт, проходя мимо. — Рад, что вы пришли, — сказал он, обращаясь уже к Нино, и стукнул кулаком о протянутый ему кулак. Покосился на Маринетт и не без удовлетворения отметил, что её лицо уже стало пунцовым. — Болеть — тоска.  
— Чувак, как можно скучать, когда у тебя есть вот это всё? — Нино широко раскинул руки.

Адриан скользнул взглядом по комнате. 

— Вы мои первые гости, — сказал он. — А без друзей от этого добра никакой радости.

Нино присвистнул.

— Чёрт, да я к тебе каждые выходные приходить буду. У тебя даже рампа есть!  
— Я буду рад вас видеть, — сказал Адриан, оглядываясь через плечо на Маринетт и Алию. — Всегда.

Алия вцепилась в локоть Маринетт и встряхнула её, едва пряча улыбку. Маринетт выглядела слегка оглушённой.

Адриан отошёл от Нино пружинистым шагом.

— Будете что-нибудь пить? У меня автомат с содовой есть.

Нино не смог бы выпучить глаза сильнее, даже если бы захотел.

— Конечно, если ты угощаешь.  
— Садитесь, — сказал им Адриан, вспомнив, что кроме щенячьей радости у него ещё и воспитание имелось.  
— Чувак, можно сыграть? — спросил Нино, ткнув в сторону одной из танцевальных платформ.

Адриан кивнул.

— Отрывайся.  
— Алия, — окликнул Нино, выдвигаясь в сторону платформы спиной вперёд. — Дуэль хочешь?

Та фыркнула, упёрла руку в бок и зашагала следом.

— У тебя уровень не тот. Ты же знаешь, что я выиграю.  
— Можешь попытаться.  
— Я сыграю против победителя, — вызвался Адриан.  
— Да ни за что, чувак. У тебя куча времени на практику было, дай нам сначала программу изучить, — сказал Нино, запуская платформу.

Маринетт бродила по комнате, как потерянная, рассматривая награды и трофеи. Выглядела она вымотанной, словно пыталась держать радостное лицо, но переставала, как только Алия отворачивалась. Она переживала из-за прошедшего, это было вполне очевидно; это никак не объясняло, почему она повела себя так, как повела.

Адриан поставил две содовых на кофейный столик у платформы и сходил взять ещё две, чтобы преподнести одну из них Маринетт.

— Держи, — сказал он, протягивая ей стаканчик.

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности, и не сразу улыбнулась. Стаканчик она обхватила обеими ладонями.

— Спасибо. — Она обвела рукой награды. — Много их у тебя.

Он рассмеялся.

— Ага. Я давно фехтую.

Она покивала.

— Это и в досье у тебя написано. — Она моргнула и смешалась. Пролепетала: — То есть — я хотела сказать — даты. На некоторых кубках увидела.  
— Детка-а-а, классно двигаешься, — одобрительно протянул Нино, сопроводив слова хлопком.  
— А то! А теперь вот _это_ зацени.

Маринет повернулась в сторону платформы. Несколько раз перевела взгляд с танцующей Алии на Адриана и обратно. Она изо всех сил держалась, чтобы не сбежать, и Адриан её усилия оценил. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила она.  
— Лучше, — обрадовался он. — Я простуду подхватил из-за погоды. Пару дней было не очень, но сейчас всё просто замечательно. Возвращаюсь на занятия в понедельник. Я много пропустил?

Его несло и он знал, что его несёт, но Маринетт потянула в рот соломинку, и в голове остались только мысли о том, сколько раз эти губы прижимались к его собственным.

Маринетт выпустила соломинку и сморщила нос.

— Нет. Мы в основном повторением занимались и всё такое. Работы по физике нам вернули разве что, но… — Она пожала плечами. — Ты наверстаешь быстро, думаю.  
— Ты могла бы переслать мне конспекты на почту? — спросил он, надеясь на возможность пообщаться менее формально.

Маринетт сглотнула.

— Конечно, — пискнула она, откашлялась и повторила то же самое ещё раз.   
— Я слышал, что отец проводит новый конкурс. Будешь участвовать?

Она просияла, воспряв.

— Да. Обязательно попробую.  
— Твой котелок получился потрясающий, хотя я бы предпочёл обойтись без перьев.

Маринетт поморщилась.

— В этот раз никаких перьев.  
— Хорошо. Я рад. Пиджаки, насколько я знаю, сложная штука, особенно когда нужно подгонять их по фигуре.

Она согласно замычала и переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Всё зависит от материала, из которого шьёшь. Он двигается и ложится складками на манекене не так, как на живой модели.  
— Тебе нужна модель для мужской версии?  
— Нет, я… — Её лицо на миг исказилось, и она тут же часто заморгала, скрывая боль. — Ты помочь предлагаешь?

Мимолётная гримаса несколько сбила его с намеченного курса.

— Возможно.  
— Это же злоупотребление положением получится, — заметила она. — Ты ведь в жюри?

Он открыл было рот. Закрыл его опять.

— Я без понятия.

Маринетт улыбнулась ему краешками губ.

— Хоть намекнуть можешь? — спросил он, пустив в дело всё своё очарование. — Зимний или летний?

Это выражение лица он помнил. Так ошеломлённо Маринетт смотрела на него, когда он перегибал с заигрываниями, будучи в личине Кота. 

— М-м, зимний.  
— А цвет?  
— Тёмно-серый, скорее всего, — сказала она. Нахмурилась. — Если найду нужного цвета искусственную кожу.  
— О, здорово. Тёмные цвета — это практично.

Она кивнула, затем погрозила ему пальцем.

— И больше ничего я тебе не скажу. — Улыбаясь, она снова прихватила губами соломинку, слегка покачнувшись в его сторону.

Адриан вскинул руки, признавая поражение, и ухмыльнулся.

— Ладно.

Хотелось восторженно вопить. Они разговаривали. Она не пыталась сбежать и не путалась в словах. Если он всё правильно понял, то это её покачивание было самой настоящей попыткой пофлиртовать.

Улыбка погасла, и на лице Маринетт снова мелькнула боль, как раньше, когда она рассказывала Коту Нуару о своём принце. 

Мгновение ускользнуло сквозь пальцы.

— У тебя так много книг.  
— Продавались вместе с домом, — сказал Адриан, глядя на второй этаж. — Вернее, ну. Часть мои. Я на дому обучался, так что… — Он пожал плечами.  
— Да, я знаю.

Конечно же она знала. Она читала его досье. Она им _интересовалась_.

— Они для вида, по большей части. Пойдём дальше на дуэль смотреть? — предложил он. — Поболеем за них.  
— Алия ещё даже не старается, — сказала Маринетт. — Нино понадобится целая группа поддержки, чтобы хотя бы сносно выступить против.  
— Она настолько хороша?  
— Она чемпион.

Вернувшись к танцевальной платформе, Маринетт села, Адриан же воспользовался случаем немного покрасоваться. Разумеется, его вовсе не заинтересовало, как Алия налетела на Маринетт и победно её обняла, когда посчитала, что он не смотрит.

Несмотря на то, что танцевальный автомат принадлежал Адриану, Алия уделала их всех коллективно. После они переключились на другие игры, устраивая состязание из каждой, потом расчехлили «Марио Карт» и сыграли вчетвером на огромном экране. Адриан умышленно запорол заезд Маринетт, забросав её всеми доступными ему бананами и панцирями. К концу она смеялась вместе со всеми, гоняясь за Адрианом, чтобы отомстить.

Когда Натали принесла пиццу, она строго напомнила Адриану не увлекаться, потому что сборище, вообще-то, проходило без разрешения отца. Адриан послушно покивал и закрыл дверь у неё перед носом.

Расставив еду на кофейном столике между диванами, они разговорились. Адриан старался не следить за Маринетт слишком пристально, но его то и дело тянуло обратно; пока она говорила, с её лица не сходил румянец. Когда все наелись, Адриан встал к автомату с содовой, чтобы принести добавку.

Нино пошёл с ним.

— Даже не думай, что я не заметил, как ты строишь глазки Маринетт.

Адриан поджал губы и подал Нино один из стаканов.

Нино рассмеялся.

— Чувак, да ты крепко влип.  
— Может быть, — сказал Адриан, набирая следующий стакан.  
— И хорошо, — мудро кивнул Нино. — Она по тебе с ума сходит уже давно.

У Адриана потеплело на душе и не только.

— Правда?  
— Ты такой ненаблюдательный иногда, — сказал ему Нино и подмигнул. — Мы с Алией можем слинять, если ты понимаешь, к чему я.

Соблазнительно.

— Забей. Она со мной разговаривает наконец-то. Не хочу её спугнуть.  
— Только скажи, и нас не станет. — Нино поиграл бровями. — И потом, я не прочь с Алией наедине остаться.

Адриан рассмеялся.

— Даже не сомневаюсь.  
— Ты её движения видел? — спросил Нино, обрисовывая в воздухе контур песочных часов. — _Горячо._  
— Буду иметь в виду, значит. — Донеся стаканы, Адриан предложил: — Как насчёт посмотреть что-нибудь?

Алия облизала пальцы дочиста, прежде чем взять у него свою содовую.

— Конечно. Что у тебя есть? — спросила она, кусая очередной кусок пиццы.  
— Доступ к чему угодно, — ответил Адриан. Он плюхнулся на диван рядом с Маринетт и потянулся за пиццей и сам, затем выпрямился и откинулся назад, непринуждённо (он надеялся, что непринуждённо) закинув руку на спинку дивана.

Маринетт подавилась своей пиццей, притворившись, что просто кашлянула.

— Романтическая комедия? — предложил Нино, выразительно поиграв бровями.

Алия ухмыльнулась ему.

— Научная фантастика.  
— Боевик, — возразил он.  
— Ужасы, — предложила она.

Маринетт положила руку на розовую сумочку, которую всегда носила с собой.

— Э-э… можно в туалет отойти?  
— Конечно, — сказал Адриан, указывая на дверь со знаком «Осторожно, акулы». Плагг прятался не там — он заметил квами на втором этаже какое-то время назад. На всякий случай он встал, чтобы проводить Маринетт.

Когда он вернулся, Алия и Нино о чём-то перешёптывались. Нино отстранился, когда Адриан подошёл ближе, и заулыбался.

— Чувак, ты вроде говорил, что у тебя аквариум есть?

Адриан вскинул брови. Не у него в комнате же. Не с Плаггом.

— Ага. Он внизу.  
— Можно посмотреть? — спросил Нино.

Адриан покосился на дверь ванной.

— Э-э…  
— Ты скажи нам, куда идти, а вы с Маринетт приходите, когда она освободится.

Накатила внезапная паника.

— Мы можем вместе вниз пойти…   
— Пошли, Нино, мы сами всё найдём, — сказала Алия, вскакивая с дивана.

Нино догнал её одним прыжком.

— Приключение будет!

Часто моргая, Адриан всё же сообразил крикнуть им вслед:

— Вниз по лестнице и налево, коридор сразу за столовой!

У Нино хватило нахальства показать ему оттопыренные большие пальцы.

— До скорого.

Адриан уставился на дверь своей комнаты, затем перевёл взгляд на дверь ванной. За ней находилась девушка, которую он мечтал поцеловать, а он просто неловко стоял и ждал, пока она выйдет.

Он сел на диван. Пересел так, чтобы видеть дверь ванной. Попробовал вольготно откинуться назад, но решил, что это будет перебор. Заложил руки за спинку дивана и подумал, что выглядит по-дурацки. Вернулся на изначально выбранное место. Пересел на соседнее. Взял в руки кусок пиццы, затем положил его обратно. Наконец, уронил голову в руки и вздохнул.

— Ты безнадёжен.  
— Спасибо, Плагг.  
— Совсем, совсем безнадёжен.  
— Спасибо.  
— Совсем, совсем, совсем…  
— Если ты пришёл надо мной только смеяться, я тебя в окно выкину.  
— Я глубоко оскорблён.  
— Ну ведь… Мне не стоит давить, правильно? Нужно… нужно попробовать стать ей другом. Потому что ей больно из-за… и это хороший знак, так?  
— Сыр как-то попроще.  
— С сегодняшнего дня я начинаю урезать тебе порции.

Тяжёлый вздох.

— Собой будь.

Адриан посмотрел на парящего перед ним квами.

— Это не сработает.  
— А игра в горячие стулья, что ли, сработает?  
— Я просто… не знаю.

Плагг опустился на его плечо.

— Просто веди себя, как вёл и раньше, и всё будет в порядке.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ты доедать будешь? — спросил Плагг, указывая на отвергнутую Адрианом пиццу. Не дожидаясь ответа, он метнулся к столу и отхватил кусок.  
— Угощайся, — сказал Адриан, откинулся в кресле и уставился в окно.

Он ей нравился. Об этом говорил Нино. Об этом говорили её действия, пусть и сдержанные, но посыл читался ясно как день теперь, когда он наконец присмотрелся к ней внимательнее. Адриан был её слепым принцем. Её слепым, безмозглым принцем.

И ничего с этим он поделать не мог. Он не мог поставить её в положение, где ей придётся выбирать между половинками его личности. Не так скоро. Что бы ни произошло вчера с Котом Нуаром, её это больно ранило, и всё, что Адриан мог сейчас — быть рядом. Как друг.

И потом, если она всерьёз не хотела видеть его больше… почему бы Коту Нуару не отступить красиво, позволив Адриану попытать счастья? Никаких отношений втайне. Они могли бы встречаться. Держаться за руки. Гулять по улицам вместе.

Так ведь?

Дверь ванной щёлкнула, и Плагг нырнул Адриану за пазуху. Адриан повернул голову, и Маринетт застыла на пороге.

Он вскочил на ноги.

— Они ушли смотреть на аквариум. Я не хотел тебя одну бросать, так что можем спуститься к ним вместе.

Маринетт моргнула.

— У тебя есть аквариум?  
— Ага. Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Конечно.

Он прошёл к двери и придержал её открытой.

— По-моему, Нино просто воспользовался предлогом, чтобы побыть с Алией наедине, — сказал он, отдавая своего друга на растерзание.

Маринетт поджала губы, бросила на него нечитаемый взгляд и не ответила.

Адриан повёл её вниз по лестнице, через столовую и в коридор-аквариум. Его мама обожала рыб, и превратила комнату между кухней и столовой в огромный резервуар, соединив помещения туннелем.

— Охренеть можно, чувак! — сообщил Нино, как только они вошли. Он взмахнул руками, пританцовывая на месте. — Это потрясающе!

Маринетт шагнула в тоннель, запрокинув голову. У неё над головой проплыл скат.

Алия прижалась к стеклу.

— Я могу умереть счастливой прямо тут.  
— Зацени вон того, — сказал Нино, указывая на другого, полосатого, затем замахал рукой: — Чувак! Чувак! _Акула!_

Куполообразная крыша тоннеля не мешала крупным рыбам свободно подплывать с обеих сторон, а каменные выступы давали убежище рыбам помельче. Стены обросли кораллами и морскими анемонами, по центру же осталось огромное свободное пространство с островками водорослей. Адриану больше всего нравились кораллы; он с мамой мог часами наблюдать за пёстрой жизнью в воде и обсуждать её.

Улыбаясь своим друзьям, Адриан сказал:

— Будет ещё лучше, если лечь.

Алия мигом плюхнулась на пол и перекатилась на бок.

— Ох. Ух ты.

Нино ухмыльнулся ему и подмигнул, затем подошёл к Алии и растянулся рядом с ней.

Расхрабрившись, Адриан взял Маринетт за руку и завёл её в глубину коридора.

— Это моё любимое место, — сказал он, увлекая её на пол за собой. — Ложись так, чтобы голова была посередине коридора, параллельно стеклу.  
— Я как будто среди всех этих рыб сейчас, — сказала Алия, водя руками над собой. — Могу их потрогать!  
— Эй, рыба, рыба, — сказал Нино. — Алия, смотри на неё!  
— Она к нам плывёт! — умилилась Алия, когда одна из крупных рыб проплыла над куполом.

Маринетт легла так, как подсказал Адриан, поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее. Адриан, храбрясь, улёгся голова к голове с ней, чуть сместившись в сторону и вниз, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне. Так, чтобы находиться близко, но не прижиматься к ней и не стеснять.  
Скулы Маринетт порозовели, но смотрела она только на безмятежно порхающих в воде рыб.

— Потрясающе, — пробормотала она через некоторое время.

Он перевёл взгляд с рыб на неё.

— Да. Потрясающе. — Адриан отвёл взгляд побыстрее, чтобы она не поняла, куда он смотрел. — Мама обожала рыб, — сказал он, чтобы заполнить болтовнёй неловкое молчание. — Мы тут часами сидеть могли, просто смотрели и разговаривали.

Маринетт вздохнула, складывая руки на животе.

— Понимаю, почему ей здесь нравилось.

Адриан слышал, как неподалёку Нино перешёптывается с Алией. Он решил не обращать на них внимания.

— Мы весь коридор подушками устилали и валялись. Она всегда придумывала что-то грандиозное. Мы играли в подводных жителей. В пиратов, в русалок, бои устраивали, вооружившись подушками.

Маринет хихикнула.

— Звучит здорово. Мой папа тоже так делает, только у нас такой красоты нет, конечно.  
— Мой отец иногда присоединялся к нам. Подушечные бои втроём были масштабные. — Улыбка погасла и горло перехватило, когда он понял, что в своём щенячьем порыве угодить выдал больше, чем собирался. — Весёлые были дни.

Маринетт моргнула и повернулась к нему лицом.

— Адриан?  
— М-м?  
— Твоя мама. Мне так жаль.

Он сглотнул и моргнул.

— Я в норме.  
— Нормально быть не в норме, знаешь.

Он фыркнул.

— У отца другое мнение.

Её голос, мягкий и нежный, пробирал до самой глубины души. Её пальцы коснулись его волос — единственного, к чему она могла дотянуться, утешая.

— Я хороший слушатель. Если вдруг захочешь.

Он повернулся к ней.

— Спасибо.

На него смотрели участливые голубые глаза, пальцы бережно гладили кончики его волос. Здесь и сейчас, в дорогом его сердцу уголке дома, который они делили с мамой, Адриана убаюкало давно позабытым ощущением мира и покоя.

И в тишине отчётливо зарокотало кошачье мурлыканье.


	7. Chapter 7

Маринетт посерела.

Мгновение назад она смотрела ему в глаза с участием, сейчас в её взгляде плескалась паника.

Глаза Адриана распахнулись шире некуда. Предательское мурлыкание запнулось и стихло.

Они застыли в минутном отрицании, повисли на обрыве реальности над расселиной абсолютного отчаяния. Понимание озарило её лицо — кошмарная, кошмарная правда о том, кем он был на самом деле. Маринетт приоткрыла рот; рот Адриана всё никак не мог произнести правильные слова.

Он не мог пошевелиться. Если он пошевелится, то мгновение разрушится, и она сбежит. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог думать, не мог дышать. Может, получится соврать что-то? Сделать вид, что это был телефон. Да. Это телефон вибрировал. Она бы поверила?

Голова Маринетт дёрнулась едва заметно, из стороны в сторону, и её глаза наполнились слезами.

Все мысли о том, чтобы отпираться, испарились. Он сжал кулаки, усилием воли заставляя руки не дрожать.

— Нет-нет, тш-ш-ш. Ну же, всё хорошо.

Её губы дрогнули, но с них не сорвалось ни звука.

Адриан слишком остро ощущал присутствие Нино и Алии, которые дальше бурно умилялись рыбам неподалёку.

 — Всё хорошо, — повторил он.

Она пискнула, но он расслышал своё имя. Своё второе имя. Может, всё было не так плохо. Может, теперь, когда она знала, они могли поговорить. Никаких больше тайн. Но сначала нужно было, чтобы она успокоилась.

— Пойдём со мной?

Едва заметное отрицательное покачивание головой.

— Пожалуйста? Просто поговорим. Прошу.

Она не ответила, но и не сказала нет. Как можно тише он перекатился, вставая на колени, и протянул ей руку. Маринетт, шмыгнув носом, посмотрела на неё, затем вложила свою ладонь в его. Адриан помог ей подняться с тихим облегчённым вздохом.

Он осторожно потянул её за собой, уводя прочь от аквариума, через обеденный зал и к лестнице; он ступил на первую ступеньку, когда она одёрнула руку.

— Я не могу!

Он развернулся к ней лицом.

— Пожалуйста. Пять минут. Всего лишь.

Стоявшие в её глазах слёзы потекли по щекам. Она чуть повернулась к дверям, затем снова посмотрела на Адриана, не решаясь.

— Почему именно ты? Кто угодно мог быть, но это именно ты.

Он поник, разделяя её боль.

— Мне жаль.

Вытирая глаза, она снова глянула сначала на двери, потом на него.

— Мне нужно идти.  
— Мне нужно объяснить…

Она задрожала, будто едва держалась, чтобы не рассыпаться на части.

— Твоя тайна в безопасности. Я никому не скажу.  
— Я не за это волнуюсь, — быстро вставил он и постарался объяснить как можно больше на одном дыхании: — Пожалуйста. Ты расстроена. Зайди ко мне. Я не буду к тебе подходить. Не буду говорить. Не буду прикасаться. Просто дай мне убедиться, что он не доберётся до тебя.

Она нахмурилась сквозь слёзы. Затем, сосредоточив взгляд на впадине у него между ключиц, она кивнула.

Он снова протянул ей руку, предлагая хоть какое-то подобие утешения, но она не взялась за неё. Вместо этого она рванула вверх по лестнице, прямиком в его комнату. Адриан глянул в сторону обеденного зала, проверяя, не идут ли за ними их друзья, затем последовал за Маринетт.

Она нашлась у самой дальней стены, как можно дальше от него. Съёжившись, спрятав лицо в коленях и накрыв голову руками, она плакала.

Руки Адриана опустились, и он сделал единственное, что мог — запер за собой дверь и уставился в угол. Что теперь, он не знал.

Больнее всего ранили тихие рыдания. Сдавленные всхлипы и тихое шмыгание носом. Хотелось обнять Маринетт покрепче и поддержать, пока она не выплачется, но Адриан сдержал слово, не пересекая границу на своей половине комнаты.

На плечо легла крохотная лапа.

— Ты поступил правильно, — пробормотал Плагг. — Я пригляжу за ней.  
— Спасибо.

Плагг пролетел по комнате и втиснулся в пространство между коленями Маринетт и её грудью. Адриан отвернулся, вцепился в волосы на затылке одной рукой и начал ходить туда-сюда.

Потерянный, одинокий и расстроенный, он не представлял, что делать. Как себя вести. Как говорить с ней. Как её успокоить. В груди жгла жажда действий, заставляя его двигаться. Его взгляд метался между полом, окнами и Маринетт.

Если бы только его мама была здесь. Она бы точно знала, что делать.

Он то и дело дёргался и вздрагивал, и то и дело ловил себя на том, что его беспорядочное вышагивание увело его в сторону Маринетт. То и дело он одёргивал себя и отходил.

Минуты шли, но Нино с Алией не поднялись следом. Наверняка нашли, чем себя занять. Адриан не знал. Адриану было всё равно.

Чёрная бабочка не появилась тоже, хотя Адриан был так уверен, что она обязательно прилетит. Маринетт была глубоко несчастной сейчас, а одержимыми становились и за меньшее. Может, присутствие Плагга как-то помогло предотвратить беду, и за это Адриан был ему безгранично благодарен. Всего сыра в мире не хватило бы, чтобы отплатить ему.

Рыдания начали затихать. Вскоре в комнате стало слышно только шаги самого Адриана и сдержанные, глубокие вдохи и выдохи Маринетт.

Наконец она подняла голову и уставилась на свои колени. Адриан застыл на месте, выжидая. Плагг всплыл в воздух и опустился на руку Маринетт.

Когда она заговорила, голос у неё был хриплый и безрадостный:

— Я могу идти? Достаточно времени прошло?

У Адриана подкосились колени. Пол оказался холодным и равнодушным.

— Но…  
— Я не могу, — просипела она, вытирая щёку. — Не сейчас.  
— Пожалуйста…

Она подняла на него раскрасневшиеся глаза и тут же опустила голову.

— Я не готова. Мне нужно… подумать.

Он не отступил, потому что не мог отступить. Не мог позволить ей уйти, не получив от неё хоть какого-то подтверждения.

— Я — это он, правда? Слепой принц. Идиот, который настолько туп, что не видит того, что у него под носом.

Она вздохнула, и другого ответа ему не потребовалось.

— Я не хотел сделать тебе больно…  
— Я знаю.  
— Нужно было сказать тебе, но я думал, что собой тебе не нравлюсь. Ты всегда убегала или… так стеснялась… но… но ведь сейчас — это хорошо, разве нет?

Маринетт подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

— Если твой принц — я, тебе не нужно разбираться, к кому у тебя чувства. — Он рассмеялся, потому что иначе отчаяние захлестнуло бы его с головой, и он бы разрыдался. — Ха. Представь, если бы ты ещё и Ледибаг оказалась, было бы совсем идеально!

Он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало саркастично. У него не получилось, и он пожалел о своих словах, как только они скатились с языка, разливаясь в воздухе.

Её лицо, и без того страдальческое, исказилось от боли, и она передёрнулась.

— Прозвучало как-то неправильно.

Она медленно моргнула — совсем не так, как моргала для него раньше. Её веки будто оттянуло душевной усталостью.

В горле стоял ком, мешающий говорить.

— Я тебя увижу снова?  
— Мы учимся вместе, — сказала Маринетт, обращаясь к полу. — Это неизбежно.  
— Нет, я имел в виду… Что я сделал не так, Маринетт?

Она помотала головой. Плагг протянул крохотную лапу, гладя её по щеке.

— Всё шло так хорошо. У нас всё складывалось, а потом я сделал что-то не так, и я не знаю что именно, и не понимаю, как это исправить или загладить вину.

Слёзы снова покатились по щекам, капая на и без того мокрую футболку.

— Не в тебе дело.

Он уставился на неё.

— А кажется, будто во мне.  
— Адриан…  
— Ты просто не хочешь… меня?

Её лицо исказилось и разбило ему сердце.

— Пожалуйста, я не могу. Не сейчас. Позже. Я обещаю. Но не сейчас.

Он опустил голову и подтянул к себе колени, обнимая их. Он не хотел видеть, как она уходит. Не хотел чувствовать. Не хотел этой зияющей пустоты в груди. У них ведь только всё начиналось. Он был в восторге. Был счастлив.

Он должен был догадаться, что ему никогда не повезёт с кем-то вроде неё. Он был Котом Нуаром, чемпионом неудач. Урок он усвоил. Ледибаг была права. Стоило держаться на расстоянии. Не стоило привязываться.

Глядя в никуда, он принялся старательно, тщательно возводить обратно эмоциональные щиты. Ему хорошо давались маски, он умел прятать свои истинные эмоции, притворяясь образцовым мальчиком, и этот раз ничем не отличался от предыдущих.

Налепив на лицо фальшивую улыбку, он сошёл вниз и помешал Алии и Нино, заявив, что Маринетт ушла домой, а ему самому стало хуже, ничего, если они свернутся на сегодня?

Сон пришёл не сразу, а когда наконец пришёл, то принёс безумные видения. Над его кроватью парило крошечное существо, обращаясь к Плаггу на чуждом мелодичном языке. Были слёзы, объятия и утешения, которых он не находил во сне. Он видел бесконечный тоннель, полный запертых дверей, к которым не мог подобрать ключ. Отца в странном фиолетовом костюме, стоящего перед круглым окном. Белых бабочек, так много белых бабочек. Винтовую лестницу во тьму.

Воскресенье принесло паучью акуму.

Работник, обозлённый тем, что ему регулярно приходилось разбираться с нашествиями насекомых вместо своих прямых обязанностей, заплёл в паутину своих начальников и коллег.

Командная работа у Ледибаг и Кота Нуара не заладилась. Кот Нуар всё время попадался ей под руки и сводил на нет каждую её атаку. Она не могла даже посмотреть на него, а он был слишком подавлен, чтобы об этом волноваться.

Она тоже на него злилась. Вообще замечательно.

Наконец Ледибаг взорвалась и победила одержимого одна: используя беспощадные удары ногами и кулаками в сочетании с его собственной паутиной против него самого, оторвала с его рубашки именной бейдж.

— Я теперь понимаю, почему, — сказал Кот Нуар после. Его уши поникли, хвост распластался по земле. — Нужно было…  
— Дай ей время.

Он вскинул голову.

— Ты её видела? Она в порядке? Она что-нибудь говорила про…

Не дав ему договорить, ЛЕдибаг метнула йо-йо и ускользнула прочь.

Понедельник наступил тихо. Он ни словом не обменялся с прислугой, и никто, похоже, не обратил внимания и не заинтересовался, почему. Даже с Плаггом, спрятанном в нагрудном кармане, Адриану было кошмарно одиноко.

Сложно было не выискивать Маринетт взглядом, выходя из машины. Она жила так близко к школе, но он не повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на её дом.

— Адриан! — окликнул кто-то, и у него осталась пара жалких мгновений на то, чтобы подготовиться. Хлоя обвила руками его шею и поцеловала в щёку. — Ты так страшно разболелся. Я бы пришла тебя навестить, но я же знаю, что ты бы не хотел, чтобы я заразилась.

Он снял её руки со своей шеи и сделал шаг назад.

— Само собой, Хлоя.

В своё время Хлоя была его единственным другом, и между ними существовала крепкая верность. В дружбе с Хлоей нужно было помнить, что за неё придётся платить. Теперь, когда Адриан знал о том, какой разной дружба вообще бывает, что люди умеют разделять, а не только брать, эта связь ослабла.

В голову пришла надрывающая душу печальная мысль. Дружба, которую предлагала Хлоя, приносила меньше всего эмоциональной боли, потому что её привязанности основывались на том, какую выгоду человек мог ей принести, не на том, что они могут дать друг другу. С Хлоей он всегда чётко знал, как обстоит дело. За ней, в общем-то, не водилось коварства: она всегда прямо давала понять, чего и от кого хочет. Дружить с ней можно было, не рискуя.

— Надо попросить отца, чтобы издал закон, запрещающий дождь, — сказала она, улыбаясь ему. Её специфическое чувство юмора снова давало о себе знать.

Адриан улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

Она сощурилась.

— Знаю я это выражение лица, — сказала она. Он знал, что она заметит. Она помогла Адриану научиться его держать. У него были свои щиты, у неё — свои. — Что он в этот раз натворил?  
— Не бери в голову. Это не важно.

Хлоя вздёрнула подбородок и упёрла руку в бок.

— Надо попросить отца, чтобы издал закон, запрещающий отцов.  
— Вот это было бы достижение.  
— Я настаиваю на том, чтобы устроить терапию шоппингом. Я прикажу, чтобы молл закрыли, а Сабрина может носить…  
— Я в порядке, Хлоя, — сказал Адриан и похлопал её по плечу, обходя её. — Спасибо.

Когда он вошёл в класс, Нино оживлённо заигрывал с Алией, которая сидела за ним. Место Маринетт пустовало.

— Адриан! Чувак, — сказал Нино, когда Адриан скользнул на своё место. — У тебя в гостях потрясно. Отлично оторвались.

Алия опёрлась локтями о стол и подпёрла подбородок ладонями.

— Ваш аквариум потрясающий. Ты себя лучше чувствуешь?

Адриан кивнул.

— Да, я в порядке. — Он продолжил поддерживать светскую беседу, вставлял слово, когда счастливая болтовня Нино и Алии затихала, но в основном он помалкивал и следил за дверью.

Маринетт ворвалась в класс через пять минут после начала занятия. Она остановилась на пороге и упёрлась руками в колени, переводя дыхание.

— Простите! Простите, мадам Бюстье, — выдохнула она, и её взгляд метнулся к Адриану. — Простите.

Адриан посмотрел на неё, затем уткнулся взглядом в парту.

Маринетт вздрогнула и снова посмотрела на преподавательницу.

— Мне пришлось задержаться у мадам Лефевр, и ей нужно было помочь с цветами, и я собиралась прийти пораньше…  
— Всё в порядке, Маринетт, — сказала мадам Бюстье, поднимая руку. — Садись.

Маринетт прошла к своему месту, и Адриан почувствовал на себе взгляд, пока она садилась. Прямо у него за спиной. Между лопаток жгло; ему потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не обернуться.

— Опять Лефевр? — прошептала Алия.  
— Ей нужно было переставить петунии, — прошептала в ответ Маринетт, вынимая из рюкзака вещи. — Она вечно держит их в тени, и они начинают чахнуть. А потом просит, чтобы я всё утро горшки переставляла. Я правда собиралась пораньше прийти.  
— То есть это у тебя совсем не ткань из текстильного магазина рядом с её домом, которую ты чисто по случайности заметила, проходя мимо.

Зашуршал бумажный пакет.

— Вот. Потрогай.  
— Ох, потрясающе.  
— Она идеальная, — сказала Маринетт. — Стёганный атлас для подкладки.Так сложно было найти чёрный, но когда я увидела этот, я поняла, что вот оно.  
— И стоил прилично, наверное.

Адриан едва удержался, чтобы не повернуть голову и посмотреть, чем они там восторгаются. Какая-то особенная ткань, похоже, для пиджаков на конкурс.

— Вот поэтому я и подрабатываю. — Пакет зашуршал снова, когда она отставила его в сторону. — То доставка, то всякое по мелочи. Мы бы иначе не смогли себе этого позволить.  
— Я думала, ты над дизайнами вчера работать собиралась? — прошептала Алия. — Разве ты не планировала закончить с ними?  
— Я… отвлеклась.

Алия фыркнула.

— Да представляю.

Адриан наклонился вперёд и поставил локоть на парту, чтобы подпереть голову рукой.

Время едва ползло. Начинало казаться, что стрелки часов идут вспять. Адриан витал мыслями где-то далеко, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимание на сидящую у него за спиной Маринетт. Голос мадам Бюстье, обычно нежный и успокаивающий, сегодня звучал так, что Адриану было сложно сосредоточиться.

Французский и литература сменились алгеброй и физикой, которые Адриану обычно нравились — но опять же, сегодня он не мог сосредоточиться, что мадам Менделеев заметила тотчас. Обычно он был одним из лучших на её занятиях, и всерьёз злился на себя за то, что отвлекается.

Интересно, намного ли лучше справлялась Маринетт.

Пришло время ланча, и Адриан остался сидеть, делая вид, что ищет что-то в сумке, пока остальные выходили из класса. Нино заговорщицки посмотрел на них с Маринетт, затем позвал Алию перекусить с ним. Подмигнув и ухмыльнувшись Маринетт, Алия последовала за Нино вприпрыжку.

Дверь закрылась, и в классе настала удушающая тишина.

Адриан ждал.

Маринетт не заговорила.

Он смотрел прямо перед собой, но знал, что она не ушла. Слышал, как она ёрзает. Тянет пальцы. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Открывает рот и закрывает. Сглатывает — неестественно громко в тишине.

Но она молчала.

Его телефон пискнул, оповещая, что за ним приехали, и Адриан вздохнул, доставая его. Открыл сообщение, затем преувеличенно неспешно спрятал телефон обратно.

— Ну что же, — сказал он пустому помещению и оттолкнулся от парты. — Думаю, это отвечает на мой вопрос.  
— Я не знаю, что сказать.

Он остановился в шаге у двери, продолжая стоять спиной к Маринетт.

— Ничего не говорить — не выход.

Если бы он оглянулся, он бы сломался. Если бы он обернулся, он бы простил ей всё на свете, лишь бы она улыбнулась ему.

— Я репетировала, — сказала она едва ли громче шёпота. — Я репетировала, и записала всё, но теперь не могу вспомнить ни слова.

Он так хотел посмотреть на неё.

— Так вот ты где! — сказала Хлоя, врываясь в класс. — Идём, Адриан. Угощу тебя обедом. Я уже договорилась с твоим водителем. — Взгляд Хлои скользнул по Маринетт, и её улыбка стала недоброй. — Не нужно нам на неё время тратить.

Адриан так хотел сбежать. Хотел оказаться подальше. Хотел оказаться там, где больно не будет. В присутствии Хлои Маринетт не заговорила бы снова, а в текущем своём состоянии он не знал, как попросить Хлою уйти. Поэтому он сказал: «Да, пойдём», и вышел с ней.

Хлоя взяла его под локоть, болтая по дороге вниз.

— Поедем в отель. Отец организует нам столик, совсем как раньше. Представляешь, Роуз считает, что сны что-то значат. Будто в них есть какое-то скрытое значение или какая-то чепуха в этом духе.  
— М-хм.  
— Типа, если тебе снится щенок, то на тебя нападёт собака. Если ты видишь во сне пчёл, то у тебя аллергия на мёд, про которую ты не знал. Я сказала ей, что вестись на такое тупо. А Макс! Макс в это верит, защищает её и разозлился из-за этого, а Джулека такая: «Сны крутецкие», серьёзно, у неё в лексиконе других слов вообще нет? Как бы я хотела, чтобы папуля отправил меня в школу, где учатся люди поэрудированнее, но тогда я бы не смогла учиться с тобой и Сабриной, и…

Взгляд Адриана скользнул по ступенькам у выхода впереди. Хлоя дальше держалась за его руку, продолжая ругать их одноклассников, а у Адриана не было никаких сил, чтобы дать отпор.

По ступенькам у них за спиной звякнул, катясь вниз, крохотный металлический шарик. Адриан бросил на него один взгляд и рванул вперёд, увлекая Хлою с собой. Шарик раскололся, выпуская жёлтый газ. В школьном дворе лопнули ещё несколько таких же шариков, выпуская такой же газ, и Адриан бросился вместе с Хлоей на землю, надеясь уберечься. Они проехались по земле и врезались в дальнюю стену у входа; большую часть удара Адриан постарался принять на себя.

По всему двору застигнутые врасплох преподаватели и ученики валились с ног. Те, до кого газ не достал, кричали и бежали прочь, унося тех, кого успевали подхватить.

Сверху раздался хохот, и Адриана парализовало одной-единственной мыслью:

_Маринетт._


	8. Chapter 8

Вздёрнув Хлою на ноги, Адриан толкнул её к выходу из школы. 

— Беги! Выбирайся! 

Что хорошего было в Хлое: она всегда заботилась о себе в первую очередь. Она не начала умолять, чтобы он бежал с ней, не стала медлить. Она просто бросилась прочь. 

Дым, плотный и жёлтый, заполонил весь воздух во дворике, мешая рассмотреть хоть что-то. Адриан натянул ворот футболки на рот, чтобы дышать _этим_ поменьше. На земле валялись люди. Те, кто ещё стоял — кашляли и падали, как подкошенные, когда дым добирался и до них. 

_Нино!_

Адриан задержал дыхание и нырнул в дымное облако. Согнувшись, он вслепую пошарил в желтизне, пока не нащупал кого-то, вцепился в одежду и поволок туда, где дым редел. Хватая ртом воздух, он обернулся, чтобы подхватить спасённого им кого-то обеими руками. 

Это оказался не Нино — он вытащил из дыма Алию. С закрытыми глазами, расслабленная, она выглядела скорее спящей. И дышала, к огромному облегчению Адриана. Он оставил её у стены, там, куда дым не дотянулся. 

А потом прижал ко рту ворот футболки и бросился назад. Нащупал чью-то лодыжку и потащил на себя — это, к счастью, оказался Нино. Как и Алия, он, похоже, не пострадал, но и прийти в себя не мог. Думая лишь о безопасности своих друзей, Адриан поволок Нино к воротам школы. 

Навстречу ему уже бежал его водитель, и Адриан оставил Нино у входа. 

— Бери его! — крикнул он на ходу, возвращаясь за Алией. 

Где-то высоко над школой зажурчало пение, подозрительно похожее на колыбельную. 

Адриан не хотел поднимать голову. Не хотел смотреть, не хотел проверять, узнает ли Маринетт в таком виде. Его не было рядом, когда ей нужна была защита. Это всё целиком его вина. Вчера он сделал всё, чтобы уберечь её от одержимости, сегодня одного мгновения невнимательности хватило, чтобы к ней пробралась акума. Если бы только Адриан не ушёл с Хлоей под ручку, если бы он остался — может, ничего бы и не случилось? Хватило бы этого, чтобы что-то изменить? 

 

Но без Кота Нуара за его беспечность могло поплатиться куда больше людей. Ледибаг без него не справиться. Его ждал долг. 

Он знал, что будет больно. 

Алию он вытащил наружу, когда его водитель уже возвращался по ступенькам. 

— Я должен помочь остальным!   
— Адриан! Вернись! 

Адриан не послушался, бросаясь обратно к школе. Окинул взглядом дворик и нырнул в первый подвернувшийся пустой класс. Спрятался за дверью, ещё раз осмотрелся, проверяя, один ли он, и расстегнул куртку. 

— Плагг. 

Плагг выплыл из внутреннего кармана, заламывая лапы. 

— Адриан, Маринетт…

Он не хотел этого слышать. 

— Нет времени! Плагг, когти! 

С превращением пришло обострённое зрение, в котором дым выглядел полупрозрачным. Теперь он мог рассмотреть лежащих на полу учеников и преподавателей. Нескольких он заметил этажом выше, в опасной близости к краю. Дым, похоже, не навредил ни Нино, ни Алии, но их участь могла постичь и его, если и дальше дышать отравой, поэтому он не очень представлял, чем мог помочь остальным сейчас. 

 

 _Она_ пока что не показывалась. Акума. Маринетт.

Сколько понадобится Ледибаг, чтобы добраться сюда? 

Он запрыгнул на ограду, оттуда — перебрался на второй этаж и взгромоздился на перила, чтобы осмотреться получше. Какими бы способностями ни обладала акума, в их число входила левитация. Он успел заметить, как что-то розовое метнулось в открытую крышу над двориком, но оно промелькнуло и исчезло слишком быстро. 

Розовое. Маринетт была бы в розовом. Она розовое боготворила. 

Он сглотнул ком в горле. Потянулся за спину, хватая шест, и приготовился перепрыгнуть на нём на крышу. Он обязан был встретиться с ней лицом к лицу. Встретить с открытым забралом то, что натворил, то, до чего её довёл. 

— Ты сможешь, — сказал он сам себе. — Это не она. Это просто очередная беспомощная жертва. Не думай о ней. 

Что могло бы быть её талисманом? Сумочка? Она с ней не расставалась даже на уроках. Если сумочка с ней, если он сможет добраться до неё достаточно быстро, одного Катаклизма хватит, чтобы продержаться до появления Ледибаг. Если только это не её серёжки? Она всегда носила одни и те же, с камушком. Их схватить будет сложнее, чем сумочку. Нужно будет подобраться совсем вплотную. 

Он зажмурился и медленно выдохнул. 

— Давай. Просто сделай это. 

О землю звякнули новые шарики, сброшенные сверху. Парочка упала куда-то у него за спиной. Кот Нуар напрягся. 

Что-то сгребло его за хвост и от души дёрнуло. Застуканный врасплох, он слетел с перил прямиком в один из пустых классов. Дверь захлопнулась, и Кот Нуар неловко запнулся, пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Когда он наконец увидел, кто стоит на корточках у двери, затыкая щель под ней какой-то тряпкой, у него отвисла челюсть. 

— Маринетт?

Она покосилась на него, затем продолжила подталкивать ткань так, чтобы дым не мог просочиться внутрь. Пока Кот пялился, она успела встать и вернуться к учительскому столу, на котором была разложена чёрная ткань, купленная этим утром. Она взяла ножницы и продолжила что-то вырезать. 

— Маринетт?  
— Я почти закончила. Погоди минутку.   
— Но… но… ты не… я думал…

Она подняла длинную полосу ткани и сложила её пополам. Взяла комок белой набивки и затолкала в складку посередине, затем достала из открытой коробочки на столе иголку, и ловкие пальцы замелькали, сшивая это всё вместе. 

Кот Нуар продолжил лепетать какую-то чушь, так и не найдя нужных слов. 

— Что ты?..  
— Тканевая маска. Для защиты от дыма. Примитивная, но это максимум, что я могу сделать из того, что у меня есть. Если доберёшься до туалета и намочишь её, будет лучше, но… Эту гадость тебе лучше не вдыхать. 

Она шила маску из чёрной подкладки в пиджак. Из дорогой, с трудом найденной подкладки. Которую она распотрошила на куски. Ради него. 

Он не выдержал. Он налетел на неё, обхватил руками под грудью, приподнял над землёй и, замурлыкав, потёрся лицом о её затылок. 

Маринетт пискнула от неожиданности и выронила то, над чем трудилась. 

— Кот?  
— Ты не акума. Я думал, ты — я думал, ты из-за меня… — Он опустил её на пол и развернул к себе, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Коснулся её щеки затянутой в перчатку рукой и благоговейно пробормотал: — Ты всё ещё _ты_. Ты не…  
— Я обещала, — сказала она, как будто ничего проще на свете не существовало.   
— Маринетт, — хрипло промурлыкал он. 

Она тронула запястье прижатой к её лицу руки. В её глазах блеснули непролитые слёзы. 

— Я дала слово. Я не могла его нарушить. 

Хотелось поцеловать её. От облегчения, от отчаяния, от любви — он и сам не знал. Ему было всё равно. Маринетт была потрясающей. Внизу ждала опасность, но вместо того, чтобы паниковать, как остальные, она придумала решение. Для него. 

Он притянул её за талию поближе, так и не убрав ладонь со щеки. Она вскинула свободную руку, легко касаясь его груди. Он склонил голову, заглянул ей в глаза, опустил взгляд на её губы. 

Её губы приоткрылись. 

— Нам нельзя. 

Его как холодной водой окатило. 

Рука на его груди сжалась в кулак. 

— Там акума, люди в опасности, и ты им нужен. 

Он уронил руки, выпуская её из объятий. 

— Прости. Ты права. 

Маринетт развернулась, подбирая ткань с пола. Пара стежков — и она закончила. 

— Возьми, — сказала она, протягивая ему один из отрезков. — Должно помочь. Я для Ледибаг тоже сделала. 

Он забрал маску и заглянул Маринетт в глаза. 

— Спасибо. 

Она сглотнула и кивнула. Взяла в руки ткань и прижала той частью, где было больше всего набивки, к его лицу. Прохладные пальцы пробежались по его щекам и носу, проверяя, достаточно ли плотно прилегает. Удерживая завязки на затылке, она глянула ему в глаза. 

— Развернись. 

Не отводя взгляд до последнего, он развернулся — сначала всем телом и только потом головой. Она провозилась с узлом куда дольше, чем требовалось по ощущениям, но ему было совершенно всё равно. В конце концов её руки всё же пропали, и между его лопаток упёрся её лоб. 

— Прости. 

Низко склонив голову, он подался ей навстречу. 

— Принцесса моя. — Её рука мазнула по его руке, и он разжал когти, приглашая. 

Пальцы переплелись и сжались. Сквозь перчатку чувствовалось, что ладонь у Маринетт влажная. 

— Я не могу…

Воздух вокруг пропитался тоской. 

— Но хочешь. 

Она сглотнула и отстранилась. 

— Опасность. Акума. 

Он вздохнул и поднял голову, отступая. Глубокий вдох и медленный выдох помогли успокоить расшалившиеся нервы. Он развернулся к ней лицом. 

— Как я выгляжу? 

Она криво улыбнулась ему. 

— Стильно. Покажи ей там. 

В один шаг он оказался рядом и обхватил её за талию. 

— Сначала ты, — сказал он и прижал маску Ледибаг к её лицу. 

Она дёрнула головой, пытаясь отстраниться. 

— Что…

Сложно было отбиваться от её рук, одновременно пытаясь завязать на ней маску, но Кот Нуар оказался куда ловчее. 

— Я тебя здесь не оставлю, — сказал он, проверяя завязки.   
— Кот, я спрятаться могу… — Она вскрикнула, когда он подхватил её на руки и перебросил через плечо. — Кот! 

Дойдя до двери, он отодвинул ткань из-под неё носком ботинка. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты была в безопасности, — сказал он, выглядывая в коридор через застеклённую дверь и проверяя, чист ли путь. — Мне всё равно, если ты не чувствуешь ко мне того же, что чувствую к тебе я. Я должен забрать тебя отсюда, прежде чем волноваться об акуме. 

Она прекратила сопротивляться. 

— Кот…

Он повернул ручку. 

— Тш-ш-ш. Дай мне делать моё дело, — сказал он и выскользнул за дверь.

Жёлтый дым заполнил весь внутренний дворик и клубами поднимался в открытую крышу. Чистого воздуха не осталось нигде. Он мысленно поблагодарил Маринетт за предусмотрительность. Улучшенным зрением он видел бесцельно бредущих внизу людей. _Зомби,_ тут же подсказало нутро, но, приглядевшись, он заметил, что все они шли с закрытыми глазами и расслабленными выражениями на лицах. 

— Что там? — прошептала Маринетт, свисая с его плеча.   
— Куча людей. Они… во сне ходят, видимо. — Он запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в сторону крыши. — Не вижу Ледибаг нигде.   
— Здесь от неё бы не было проку, — сказала Маринетт. — Мы можем как-то… по-другому это сделать? У тебя плечо костлявое. 

Он опустил её на землю, придерживая за талию. 

— Вот на это жалоб я ещё не слышал.

Она обняла его за шею, вставая носками ему на ногу. 

Кот Нуар потянулся за шестом и нажал на кнопку, раскрывая его. 

— Ладно, держись. — Высунув руку за перила, он позволил нижней половине шеста уткнуться в землю, затем сжал пальцы и дал шесту вытянуться вверх, увлекая их обоих за собой. 

Маринетт держалась храбро. Она не завизжала, не вцепилась в него крепче. Она прижималась к нему, словно была на своём месте. Шест укоротился обратно, как только его нога ступила на каменную крышу школы. Взяв Маринетт за руку, он бросился вместе с ней через всю крышу и остановился у самого края. 

Внизу плелись толпы. Люди заполонили всю дорогу к школе и подтягивались с близлежащих улиц. Машины останавливались, перекрывая движение, чтобы никто из спящих не набрёл на опасность, но с той скоростью, с какой дым расползался от школы, скоро в его власть должно было попасть ещё больше горожан. 

— Алия, — выдохнула Маринетт, заметив подругу среди бредущих низу.   
— И Нино.   
— Мама, — простонала Маринетт, и Кот Нуар нахмурился.   
— Где? 

Она указала дрожащим пальцем на невысокую женщину в белом платье, которая бродила кругами. 

— Она, наверное, в школу бежала. 

Кот Нуар моргнул, заметив отчаявшегося мужчину, который отодвигал людей и предметы с пути женщины в белом, одновременно выискивая кого-то в толпе. 

— Это твой папа, верно? 

Маринетт кивнула. 

— Он меня ищет.   
— Я уже забыл, какой он огромный. — Он перегнулся через край, вглядываясь в творящееся внизу, затем снова вытащил шест. — Давай, нужно отвести тебя…

В воздухе раскололось несколько металлических шариков, оттесняя их от края крыши. Кот раскрутил шест, прикрываясь им, как щитом, и увлёк Маринетт за собой. Отбитые шестом шарики лопались, разлетаясь во все стороны, и пространство над школой начало заволакивать дымом. Выбравшись на более открытый участок, Кот Нуар развернулся к своему противнику, толкнув Маринетт к себе за спину. 

— Пригнись. 

Она послушно съёжилась. 

— Я могу… 

Он расправил плечи, закрывая её собой. 

— Держись в поле моего зрения.   
— Упрямый кот.

Он показал ей язык. 

— Язвительная девчонка. 

С неба опустилось пушистое розовое облако, а вместе с ним крохотная блондинка в облегающем пурпурном трико, по которому расползались золотые узоры, переменчивые, как песочные волны в пустыне. Она упирала руки в бока, держа в одной круглое зеркальце, а во второй — бамбуковую трубку. 

— Я Исказительница Снов! — объявила она. — А тебе, Котик, положено днём вздремнуть! 

Кот Нуар отступил на полшага, раздражённый. 

— Она меня уделала. Я тоже про это шутить собирался.   
— Роуз! — выпалила Маринетт, широко распахнув глаза. 

Кот нахмурился. 

— Роуз?.. Ох, да это же из-за Хлои.   
— Опять? Кому-то пора уже на неё намордник нацепить. 

Он фыркнул. 

Исказительница Снов встряхнула зеркальце, и на гладкой поверхности проступили новые металлические шарики. По-царски широким взмахом руки она метнула их вниз. 

Кот Нуар был готов. Держась как можно неподвижнее, чтобы прикрыть Маринетт, он снова раскрутил шест. В отличие от пузырей, шарики нужно было отбрасывать подальше, чтобы, взрываясь, они не утопили ни его, ни Маринетт в дыму. 

Исказительница Снов неустанно создавала зеркальцем новые и новые шарики, разбрасывая их всё шире, заставляя Кота Нуара тянуться за каждым. Раскрыть шест больше он не мог, потому что тогда начал бы задевать каменную крышу. Раздражённо зашипев, он качнулся из стороны в сторону, пристально следя за подступающим со всех сторон дымом. Время было на исходе. 

Где же Ледибаг? 

Где меткое йо-йо, обвившее руку с зеркальцем, чтобы помешать очередной атаке? Где отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы он мог унести Маринетт отсюда? Он мог бы прекратить оборонять её своим импровизированным щитом, но тогда оставался риск, что какой-то из шариков достанет до неё. Он не сомневался, что самодельная маска помогает, но проверять, выдержит ли она прямое попадание, не хотелось.

Исказительница Снов облетела их по кругу, сбрасывая всё больше шариков и вынуждая Кота Нуара то подпрыгивать, то перекатываться рядом с Маринетт. 

— Ты так мило пытаешься её защитить.   
— Нам нужно убраться с крыши!   
— Я работаю над этим! 

Но он только тратил всё больше сил на то, чтобы прикрыться самому и прикрыть её, и понемногу выдыхался. 

Краем глаза он заметил, как Маринетт возится со своей розовой сумочкой. Он отпрыгнул влево, отбивая несколько шариков сразу, а когда вернулся на прежнее место, прикрывая её, Маринетт вскочила на ноги. Выпрямившись во весь рост, она раскрутила сумочку за ремень и метнула её в Исказительницу Снов. 

Она даже не стала смотреть, куда попала и попала ли вообще. Она схватила Кота Нуара за руку и рванула. 

— Давай! 

У них за спинами Исказительница коротко вскрикнула от боли, когда сумочка долетела до цели. Разбросанные вокруг них шарики лопнули, выплёвывая жёлтое. Маринетт оказалась куда быстрее, чем Кот Нуар ожидал — они уворачивались, огибали и ныряли сквозь клубящийся дым вместе. На краю крыши Маринетт даже не притормозила. Она ступила на край и прыгнула. 

Потрясённый её отвагой и верой в него, Кот Нуар прыгнул следом, подхватил её в полёте и раскрыл шест до самой земли. Руки Маринетт обхватили его шею, и она прижалась к нему теснее. Их совместный спуск завершился быстро. Бросив в дело всю свою кошачью ловкость, которой его наградил Плагг, Кот приземлился на ноги, держа Маринетт на руках. 

Судя по блеску глаз, Маринетт широко улыбалась, и он пожалел, что маска мешает ему полюбоваться этим как следует. Он опустил её на землю. 

— Прячься. 

Она кивнула, не спеша убирать руку с его затылка, даже когда сделала первый шаг. А потом её глаза широко распахнулись, и она вдруг налетела на него всем телом. 

Проехавшись по земле лопатками, Кот не успел сделать ничего, кроме как сжать её покрепче, чтобы она не ушиблась. Когда они остановились, Маринетт обмякла, придавив его собой. 

Моргая, он приподнял голову, и его взгляд упал на маленький дротик с перьями, торчащий из её спины.


End file.
